Ghost From the Past
by GEM8
Summary: Laura Roslin and William Adama come face to face with their pasts. What will happen? How will it effect the fleet.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Ghost from the Past**

**Author: GEM**

**Date written: 9/17/05**

**Rated: T**

**Word count: 555**

**Story Timeline: pre-mini**

**Category: Dradis Challenge**

**Warnings: None I can think of**

**Characters: Roslin/Adama**

**Summary: Dradis Contest: Secrets Revealed Week #7 Adama/Roslin**

**Spoiler: Slight mini.**

"Bill, you're assigned to the Secretary of Education, Laura Roslin. You escort her to and from her seat for the ceremony and then to the inaugural reception.

"I can do that, Mark."

"I know you can. Let me introduce you."

---

"Madame Secretary."

"Yes."

"This is Commander William Adama. He will be your escort for this morning's ceremony."

Laura Roslin turned to face her escort. He was in a military dress uniform and had dark hair and deep blue eyes. He was absolutely gorgeous. _Get your mind out of the gutter, Laura_. _You have to focus now_. "Hello, Commander. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine, Madame Secretary."

William Adama didn't like pomp and circumstance but at times it had its advantages. Laura Roslin was a beautiful woman and one of those advantages.

---

After the inauguration, Bill escorted her back to her apartment. They had started a conversation at the reception that Laura wasn't willing to let go of easily.

"You've got to be kidding me, Commander."

"I'm not. I really don't like politics."

Laura smiled. "Can I tell you a secret?"

Adama looked up at her and nodded for her to go ahead. She moved over to sit next to him, "I don't like politics either."

Adama laughed. "I find that hard to believe, ma'am," he whispered in her ear. He couldn't resist her. He brushed his lips over hers and then pulled away. _'What the hell are you doing? You're a married man.'_ He had stood up to leave but she pulled him back down into a passionate kiss.

----

He would never forget that day and night he spent with Laura Roslin. He was sure he would never see her again. When the public relations office brought her to his quarters, he had a hard time focusing on any rational thought. When Doral had left she finally spoke.

"You look as if you've seen a ghost, Commander."

"Perhaps, I have."

----

She remembered fondly that night she had spent with William Adama. She wished over and over that it had been more than a one night stand but it was. She felt something when she was with him that she didn't feel when she was with anyone else. When she walked into the room her breath caught in her throat. He looked like he had seen a ghost and she knew she didn't look much better. She swore he would never know the true consequences of the night they spent together. She was happy with what he had given her. Perhaps, one day soon she would have the courage to tell him.

His husky voice brought her out of her musings. "You look like you've seen a ghost, Madame Secretary," he said throwing her words back at her.

She smiled. "It's good to see you."

"That's all I get after five years."

"I don't think it appropriate to…"

He put a hand up to cut her off. "Our secret is safe with me."

"It's safe with me too, Commander."

"Shall, I show you around my ship?"

"Certainly, Commander. I would like to talk you about the computer program to help the tourists get around."

He rolled his eyes as he let her step out of the door first. "There she was the Laura, he knew and loved."


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

**Disclaimers and info see part 1**

To say Laura Roslin was nervous would be an understatement. She needed to be focused on this meeting but she wasn't. Just a few days ago she was the Education Secretary, heading to the decommission ceremony for Galactica. Now, she was the President of the Twelve Colonies, to make matters worse, she was sitting face to face with a man that she thought she would never see again. A man who she wanted nothing more then to throw herself at again. She was losing her resolve. She wanted to scream that she still loved him. She never forgot about him. She did though; forget about him, she didn't let him into her life after that night.

"Something wrong Madame President?"

"What. Oh, no nothing. I'm sorry Commander what were you saying."

"You made the right decision."

Laura gave him half a smile. "We will never truly know if we did or not Commander we have no way of knowing if there were people on the ship."

'And by the way I was looking at the survivors list and I need to tell you something.' Laura thought to herself. 'that's lame'

"Commander, I was wondering…"

"Yes."

Laura was determined to tell him the truth. Now that she knew… she had to.

The Commander must have caught her discomfort because he sat next to her and instinctively, as he had done on the day so many years before, put an arm around her. Laura knew she should probably move away but she didn't. It just felt right.

"It's great isn't it?"

"What?"

"A President who can't be honest with herself or the people around her."

"What do you mean? Madame President, if you need support of a friend you know all you have to do is ask. It was five years ago and we never…"

"Bill could we please not…"

"Talk about it." He finished for her. "Why not?"

"Because I think about it every day. I'm reminded of it everyday. If I had it to do over I would do it again but it would be different."

The last part of the statement peeked Bill Adama's curiosity. "How so?"

"I would have found you. It wouldn't have been a signal night. Don't get me wrong. I wouldn't give away that night for anything. I've been empty since you left."

Bill couldn't resist her any longer he bent down and kissed her. "I'll always be here. All you have to do is ask."

Laura sat up and looked him straight in the eye. Her quick moment startled him "Bill, I have to tell you something. I've kept it inside for a long time. I can't keep it to myself any longer.

Adama nodded and Laura took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I care for you. I didn't think I would ever see you again and then I came aboard for the ceremony and their you were. I couldn't believe it. I haven't been completely honest with you. That day when Doral brought me here and I saw you. I didn't know what to do. I swore that I would never ask you for anything but when I saw you it didn't seem fair for me to deny you anymore. You teased me that day, you said I looked like I had seen a ghost. The truth is I looked at you and knew that my life as I knew was over.

Adama couldn't wait any longer Laura was babbling and visibly nervous. "Laura." He took her hand. "What are you saying?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shut you out. I didn't mean to be dishonest." Bill could see tears forming in her eyes. He tightened his hold around her and used his thumb to brush the tears from her eyes.

There was no other way to soften the blow so when he moved his had away from her eyes she came out and said it. "I have a daughter or I should say 'we' have a daughter."


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Ghost from the Past 3?**

**Author: GEM**

**Date written: 1/15/06**

**Rated: T**

**Word count: 555**

**Story Timeline: pre-mini**

**Category: Dradis Challenge**

**Warnings: None I can think of**

**Characters: Roslin/Adama**

**Summary: Dradis Contest: Secrets Revealed Week #7 Adama/Roslin**

**Spoiler: Slight mini.**

"Excuse me."

Laura could see the darkness in his eyes. "We have a daughter." Laura's voice was small.

Adama didn't know how to react. He got up, walked over to his desk, and took a deep breath. "I don't think I heard you correctly Madame President. Did you say I have a daughter?"

Laura flinched at the use of the title and the coolness in his voice. She knew she had to say something but what she didn't know. She summoned all her strength, and answered. "Yes."

Adama turned and faced her, "how could you? How could you not tell me…"

Laura began to speak. She watched his anger turn to disappointment. "I wasn't ready. I wasn't expecting it. I was very much in the public eye, unmarried, and to make matters worse the man I loved was very much married. It wasn't in the best of situations. I felt you would be even less enthused."

"Well, thank you, for making the assessment without asking. His voice was cold again.

Laura didn't know want to do she knew she caused him pain. She caused herself pain by not telling him. She wanted to take that pain away. She walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. He pulled away. "Please… leave. Go before I…"

"Bill, don't shut me out." She couldn't hold back her emotions anymore.

"You don't want me to shut you out! You see fit to make decisions about our life without me. You shut me out! Don't lecture me about shutting you out, just go."

Laura was speechless after his outburst. She turned and ran from the room as her tears began to follow freely.

Adama collapsed back into his chair and placed his head in his hands allowing his own emotions to come free. 'What had he done?'

----

Laura didn't know how she made it back to Colonial One and into her room before loosing herself but she did. She sank into her makeshift bed and cried until no more tears would come.

Billy had never felt so helpless. The President hadn't said a thing on the way back to Colonial One but she looked as if her heart had been shattered into a million pieces. He had to do something. He walked over to the curtain separating her room from the office and knocked on the doorframe.

Laura could hear someone knocking and saying her name. She sat up and brushed the tears away She quickly looked in the mirror next to her bed. Her eyes were red and puffy.

Billy entered a few moments later. "Are you feeling alright?"

Laura had to laugh the poor boy didn't know anything about women. "Oh, Billy." She motioned for him to sit. He did.

"Do you need anything?"

Laura thought for a moment. Could she burden him with this? No, she wouldn't do that. "No, thank you Billy. I'm just having a rough day. I think everything that's happened has finally caught up to me."

"Billy nodded. "You don't have any other pressing matter to attend to today. Try and relax. If you need anything I'll be right outside."

Laura smiled warmly at Billy then he turned and left the room.

---

The knock on the hatch brought Adama back to reality "Come in."

"Dad?"

Bill's heart caught in his throat. "In here."

Lee watched over to his father's desk and handed him a folder. "Here are the reports you asked for."

"Thank you."

Lee noticed his father looked drawn "Dad is everything alright?" Lee got no response. This worried him a bit more. "Commander."

Adama looked up at this son and answered, "I'm fine, son."

Lee sat down across from his father. "No you're not. What is it?"

Adama contemplated his next move. "I've made some bad decisions in my life. I always put my career first. I lost my family and I lost Annie."

"Dad?" Lee wasn't sure where this was going but he knew he had to be there for his dad.

Adama stood up and moved to sit next to him. "Lee, I'm not prefect. I know you blame me for Zac and not beginning there for you. but I have to be honest with you. I have to tell you something. When I'm done you may hate me even more.

Lee looked at his father. "I never hated you. Hate is such a strong word. Dislike, disagree, yes, but not hate."

Adama smiled. "Okay, just listen." He began to tell Lee about Laura and what happened between them.

Lee's mind was spinning by the time his father had finished. "You're so…"

"fraking stupid." His father finished. "I know you're mad at me. You have to understand when I met her, Anne and I were having problems."

"I'm not mad." Lee cut in. "I never really like Anne that much and this thing with the President maybe stupid but you have to fix it."

"I know but I don't exactly have the best track record."

Lee smiled a bit. "For the record Mom, never stopped loving you. The world as we know it is over, Dad. Mom is gone so is Anne you can't do anything about that. Laura Roslin is here. You can be happy. I know for a fact that that is all mom ever wanted. She wanted you to be happy. Be happy, Dad. Go to her talk to her and fix this. Don't think about it.

"Lee it's not."

Lee cut him off. "Enough, it is that easy. I want you to be happy."

Adama looked at his son. "Thank you."

Lee got up and went to the door Adama followed "Go to her, Dad."


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Ghost from the Past 4?**

**Author: GEM**

**Date written: 9/17/05**

**Rated: T**

**Word count:**

**Story Timeline: pre-mini, season 1**

**Category: Dradis Challenge**

**Warnings: None I can think of**

**Characters: Roslin/Adama**

**Summary: Dradis Contest: Secrets Revealed Week #7 Adama/Roslin**

**Spoiler: Slight mini season 1 and 2**

After Lee left, Bill sat alone deep in thought. He picked up a picture of Caroline and the boys. "I never did put you first sweetheart. I'm sorry, maybe I can make a difference now." Bill put the photo back in its place and left the room.

---

When he arrived in the President's office his heart immediately broke. Billy was slumped over in a chair outside of Laura's room and the office was uncharacteristically silent Adama walked over and put a hand on the young man's shoulder. "Billy, is she…?" Adama couldn't bring himself to finish the question. He already knew the answer.

Billy eyes broke from the Commander and looked back to the curtain. "She seems upset." Billy offered.

Adama took a breath. "I know." He walked through the curtain. What he found truly broke his heart. Laura was curled up crying into her pillow. He went over and knelt down next to her. "Oh Laura."

She pulled away. "Go away, Bill! You don't have to be part of this."

"Will you please just listen to me?"

"I heard what you had to say." Her voice was cold and she pulled further away.

Adama took her by the shoulders and sat her up. "Look at me please."

Laura looked at him "No matter what you think of me, we have to get through this. We have to work together. We need to talk about this.

"Talk."

Bill had his chance now; he had to make the best of it. "I'm sorry about what happened in my quarters. I didn't mean to react that way. When you told me about our daughter I was hurt. I still am. It hurts me to think you felt you had to keep it to yourself. That you kept it from me I am not the best father but I would have liked a chance. I would have helped.

Laura was overcome by emotion. She fell into his arms "I didn't want to bother you. You had your career. It was only one night."

It was one night I wish could have been more. One night that I live over and over again in my head I see you every time I close my eyes. I fell in love with you that day. I never stopped loving you."

Bill sat next to her and gathered her into his arms. He brushed away her fresh tears. "No more tears." He kissed her on the forehead and she sat back in his embrace.

She woke up a bit confused. She was in her room on Colonial One and Bill Adama was holding her. She felt safe but it didn't change the mess they were in. "Good Morning." Adama said with a smile.

Laura looked up at him and began to move of the couch "How long was I asleep?"

"About an hour."

Laura stood and went into her bathroom. When she came out Bill was still sitting there "Don't you need to get back?"

"Soon."

Laura had seen that look in his eyes before. "Something I can do for you Commander?"

Adama smiled as motion for her to join him "Come here."

Laura went over and sat down next to him. This conversation had to happen. She just wasn't sure if she was ready.

"Answer a question for me."

She smiled and he continued "Why tell me now?"

Laura took his hand and faced him. He didn't miss the gesture. "When I looked at the list of survivors we complied after the attacks a name caught my eye.

Bill squeezed her hand and she squeezed back. "She's alive" He voice was soft.

Laura nodded.

"How?" Adama asked disbelief in his voice.

"When I was sent to Galactica I sent Anika to stay with my Aunt. I flew with her to Picon and then went back to Caprica to prepare for the trip. She was staying with my Aunt for a week. My Aunt is like Anika's grandmother since my mother died. She only sees her about once a year. They should have been on their way to Caprica when the cylons attacked. I didn't think I would get this lucky but I never gave up hope."

Bill smiled. "Anika, I like it."

"I thought you would."

"Where is she?"

"He name was on the list for the Gideon."

Bill realized as she continued that he knew very little about Anika. Laura must have caught his uneasy look because she let go of his hand and reached for a small book on her nightstand. She turned back to him and smiled. "She's almost three."

Bill smiled at Laura as she open the small photo album. "You carry photos of like this often."

"This was the first off world trip I took since her birth. I needed some reminders." They sat back and looked at the pictures Laura did her best to fill in all the gaps and background she could. She had relaxed a bit. It felt as if they never had the fight and their lives were normal but they weren't. Bill could still sense the tension and fear in Laura.

"What is it, Laura?"

Laura looked up from the picture of her little angel. She was a hand full and until today Laura hadn't realized how much she looked like her father. Yes, she had her mother's hair color and face but those eyes were definitely "adama" blue.

"Laura?"

"Until today I never realized how much she looked like you."

"Why isn't she here?"

"Billy wasn't able to find her on the Gideon. It's possible she's been moved or just looked over given the volume of people on the ships. That's only part of a much bigger problem it wouldn't be safe for her here. I have too many enemies.

"You're her mother."

I know. I'm also the President of the Twelve Colonies. I would never put my job ahead of her but I'm not he Secretary of Education anymore. When I was in that position it didn't matter that I was a single parent. I wasn't in the public eye at least I wasn't front and center. The political fallout was null if any at all but now. I had a lot of help with everything. President Adar allowed me to work behind the scenes more as my due date got closer. When she was born I had family and friends to help. Now, I'm the President, we are running from the cylons and I don't have a lot of people I can ask for help. The questions the press didn't ask three years ago will certainly be asked now. I don't know if it's fair to do that to her.

"She's your daughter. People don't have an awful lot left. You know she's out there. She needs you as much as you need her. She's my daughter I need her too. I need to get to know her. You'll have the support you need. We'll find her."

"Support from where, Bill?"

"I just told you. She's my daughter. I'll help you."

"Which will make the Press conference even more enjoyable." Laura fell back against Bill.

"Frak the press."

Laura looked up at him, "I'd rather not." They both laughed. Laura laughter stopped "Oh dear gods, Lee."

Bill pulled her back into his embrace. "He can't wait to be a big brother."

"You told him."

"Yes, he found me after you left this morning. We had a long talk."

"He must hate me."

"He doesn't hate you. He wants you to be happy."

Laura snuggled up against him again and they continued looking at the pictures. Bill never did want to seem weak in front of her but as they looked at the pictures he couldn't resist brushing a tear from his eye. "She's beautiful, Laura."

"Yes, she is and I miss her."

"We'll find her. I promise."


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Ghost from the Past 5?**

**Author: GEM**

**Date written: 1/18/06**

**Rated: T**

**Word count:**

**Story Timeline: pre-mini, season 1**

**Category: Dradis Challenge**

**Warnings: None I can think of**

**Characters: Roslin/Adama**

**Summary: Dradis Contest: Secrets Revealed Week #7 Adama/Roslin**

**Spoiler: Slight mini season 1 and 2**

Bill and Laura went back to Galactica together with pictures in hand. Laura was feeling much better. She was no longer alone; a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

They walked in silence to Bill's quarters when they arrived outside he opened the hatch. "After you."

Laura gave him a smile and stepped through.

"I'm going to make some calls. I have some people in mind for this it might take a few minutes to get them here. I think Lee might be on CAP."

"I trust you Bill whomever you think is best." Laura sat down on the sofa, took off her heel and tucked her legs underneath her. "I just want to find her."

"We will." Bill said as he continued his conversation with someone is CIC. When he was finished with the call he sat down next to Laura and put his arms around her. I asked for Apollo, Starbuck and Wildcard."

"Okay. Apollo and Starbuck I know. Wildcard? The call sign is familiar but I don't think I know them."

"Lauren Myers. She's been on Galactica for the passed four years. Her father was a close friend of mine and also my wingman. Our families have always been close. She's like a daughter to me.

Laura face lit up. "She's a short brunette, a really spitfire and if I'm not mistaken. She's also involved with Lee."

Adama smiled. "That's right but she's not as impulsive as Starbuck. She's a stand up officer and an outstanding pilot. If I were still flying I'd want her on my team. She's a nice surprise to have up your sleeve for any opponent. Hence the call sign.

"Sounds like a great team to me. It'll be nice to keep this in the family for a while. I trust you to know what's best."

Bill put his arms around her "I trust them all with my life. They'll find her."

Laura sat back in his comforting embrace. She closed her eyes and attempted to free the day's stress from her body. Ten minutes later they were interrupted by a knock on the hatch. The three officers summoned entered the room and stood at attention

"You wanted to see us sir." Lee spoke for them.

"At ease. This isn't official. It's a family meeting of sorts. Have a seat."

Lee, Lauren and Kara looked at each other before sitting down.

"I have a special assignment for the three of you. It is to be done ASAP but not during your duty shifts. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir." They answered.

Bill addressed the ladies first. "I don't know if you have spoken to Lee at all today but we need to find someone." Adama filled them in about the details. Laura watched their reactions. They were sweet. Kara and Lauren both had smiles on their faces. Laura thought she even saw Lauren holding onto Lee's hand and a tear running from his eyes. When Bill finished he placed Anika picture on the table in front of them.

Laura didn't miss the tears from Lee this time. They were happy tears

"Oh, Dad."

"She's beautiful." Lauren offered squeezing Lee's hand."

Kara picked up the picture. "She really is beautiful." She turned to Lee and Lauren we have to find her. She turned back to Bill and Laura. "How old is she?"

"She's almost three." Laura answered.

Lee finally found the strength to speak through his emotions "We should get going. Lauren, are you off now?"

"Yeah."

"Kara?" Lee asked.

"I'm on alert for the next 12 hours. I should be able to handle things from her unless the cylons show up.

"Good. Go down to the hanger bay and get a raptor." Lee turned to Lauren "Sickbay. I'll meet you in the hanger bay in 10 minutes.

Kara and Lauren both nodded understanding the orders and excused themselves. Lauren turned around one last time before leaving "Lee do you have a preference?'

Lee thought for a second and looked at his father. "Cottle will have to be brought in at some point but I don't want to scare her when we find her."

Laura face paled Lee and Lauren caught the look, as did Adama "Take a breath Laura. She'll be alright."

"It's just a precaution. Lauren offered."

"I'm sure she's fine." Lee added, looking to Lauren "Ishay."

Lauren nodded and caught up with Kara.

Lee turned back to his father and the President. "This situation is a bit odd for me but I'm happy to help and have a chance again."

"I'm proud of you son."

"We'll find her." Lee stood up to leave.

"Captain Apollo."

"Yes, Madame President."

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize. It' s obvious to me, to Lauren and Kara that you both mean a lot to one another. We've all lost so much; at least you have each other. I'm not mad. I'm happy for you both. It doesn't matter how you came together as long as you're happy. When we find Anika you'll have all the help you need."

Laura looked at Bill. He tightened their embrace and looked up at his son. Thank You, that means a lot to both of us."

Lee smiled and left.

Laura watched Lee leave. "That's not at all what I expected." She said moving her position on the sofa to bring the feeling back to her legs.

Bill smiled "What did you expect?"

"I don't know. Yelling, screaming. You and your son don't have a stellar record for civil conversation."

Bill placed a light kiss on her lips. "I told you before. You have nothing to worry about. Besides, I'll tell you a secret. He never liked Anne."

"Really."

"Really but he likes you. He would do anything for you. You already know that."

"Yes, I do. He saved my life."

"After you saved his."

"Bill, What do we do now?"

"The only thing we can do. Wait. You looked exhausted."

Laura nodded placing her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes."

"I wish I could stay with you but I have to go check in on CIC." Adama took her and lifted her head and stood up. He placed a pillow behind her head. "You have two hours before your next meeting. Why don't you lie back and try and rest."

"How did you know I have two hours?"

"Because your next meeting is with me. Billy canceled everything else today." Bill kissed her on the top of the head. " Relax I'll be back in a little while."

Laura smiled and watched him leave then she closed her eyes and drifted into a restful sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Ghost from the Past 6?

Author: GEM

Date written: 1/21/06

Rated: T

Word count:

Story Timeline: pre-mini, season 1

Category: Dradis Challenge

Warnings: None I can think of

Characters: Roslin/Adama

Summary: Dradis Contest: Secrets Revealed Week #7 Adama/Roslin

Spoiler: Slight mini season 1 and 2

Lauren spoke into the comm unit in helmet "Galactica, Raptor 121 is away."

"So, Apollo, my love where are we starting?"

"The Gideon."

"Will do boss. You think someone there will know where she ended up."

"Let's hope someone does or else it like searching for a needle in a haystack."

"It's a good thought, Apollo." Lauren offered in support.

Lee turned away from Wildcard and to the person in the back of the Raptor. "Ishay, how you doing?"

"Fine Captain." Ishay smiled.

"Thanks for doing this Lynne."

"Anything for the 'old man.' You know that."

"Yes I do."

---

They had reached the Gideon and were given permission to land. Now the fun would start. "Okay, here are pictures of Anika for both of you. In the interest of time we are going to split up. We meet back here in an hour. Understood?" Apollo asked as both Lauren and Lynne took the copies of Anika's picture from him.

"Understood." They both answered.

---

Forty-five minutes later Lauren was almost to the end of her rope. The search wasn't going well. She hoped Ishay and Apollo were making out better. She ran into a middle aged blond woman.

"You look lost dear."

"No, ma'am I looking for someone. My name is Lauren Myers. I wonder have you seen this little girl?" Lauren handed the woman the picture and watched as her face lit up.

"Yes."

Lauren couldn't help but smile "Do you know where she is?" Lauren asked as she saw Lee come around the corner. He joined her when he saw the look on her face. Lauren filled him in as the woman thought about Anika's whereabouts.

The woman looked up at both officers. "I saw her during that first week after the attacks on the colonies. After the first five days and all the jumps the ship's officials gathered all the children up and the ones that didn't have families were sent off the ship. I haven't seen her since."

Lee put a hand on Lauren's shoulder. She could tell by this gesture that he wasn't handling the situation well. "Thank You, Ma'am. You've been a great help."

Lauren turned to Lee. "At least we know she's alive, Apollo and not on the Gideon. Come on we need to meet up with Ishay." Lauren took hold of his hand and walked towards the hanger bay.

"We don't have much to go on. Lauren said as the walked back to the bay.

"We've got enough. We know that the kids with out parents or guardians we're sent off ship. Where is the one place Galactica has been doing a lot of civilian runs the last few weeks?" Apollo asked as the stepped onto the Raptor's wing."

Lauren turned and faced Lee. "The Freedom!"

Lee smiled. "Very good, Wildcard. That's are next stop."

"What's are next stop?" Ishay asked stepping up on the wing looking defeated.

"The Freedom. Ishay. Come on." The trio got into the raptor and began their pre-flight checks.

---

Kara Thrace hated waiting it was the worst part about being assigned to alert fighter flight instead of CAP. You just sit and wait for the other shoe to drop then you spring into action. She put down her cards. She shouldn't be here. She should be helping Apollo and Wildcard find the old man's daughter. She picked up the deck of cards and began to play a solitaire triad game.

"Hour of the Wolf."

Kara jumped at the sound of his all to familiar voice. She dropped her cards and stood at attention.

"At ease, Starbuck. What'd you hear?"

Kara couldn't help but smile. "Nothin' but the rain."

"Grab your gun and bring in the cat." Adama answered as he sat down and motioned for her to do the same.

"Boom. Boom. Boom." She replied as she sat next to him.

"So, What do you really hear?" Adama question was of the serious nature not their usually kidding around.

"Nothing sir and you?"

"I know they just left the Gideon. That's all."

Kara looked him in the eye. He looked worn tired. "Restless, Sir."

"I hate waiting. I needed a walk."

"I know the feeling. " Starbuck said looking around the ready room. "How's the President?"

"She was sleeping the last time I checked."

Kara gave him a knowing glare "When was that?"

"About an hour ago."

"That's good."

Adama could tell something was bothering her just by the sound of her voice. "What is it, Kara?"

"Nothing." Kara answered quickly.

"Don't fence with me Kara. I know that look."

He could always see right through her. "You seem happy with her. That's all."

"I am."

Kara nodded.

"This isn't going to be easy if they find her."

"They'll find her sir."

Adama nodded and stood up Kara followed. "I know and I need to make a decision."

Kara looked up at him a knowing smile across her face. "That will be a rocky ride."

"In more way then I care to count." Adama offered as he stepped down for the platform.

Kara reached out and touched his arm. He turned to look at her. "We'll be with you, both of you every step of the way."

"Thank you, Starbuck. I should get back to CIC."

"Yes sir."

---

They landed on the Freedom after what seemed like hours to the team, in actuality it had only been minutes as the three officers disembarked a tall thin, young woman greeted them. "Captain Adama?"

"Yes." Lee answered.

"My name is Marie Moss, I'm the coordinator of adoptions. Welcome to the Freedom.

Lee turned to his officers behind him. "This Lauren Myers and Medic Lynne Ishay."

"Welcome, How can we help you today?"

Lee pulled the picture from the pocket of his BDU. "We're looking for this little girl. We've found her family. We know she's in the fleet. We don't know where. We were hoping you could help us. She would have come from the Gideon. "

Marie took the picture and looked at it. She smiled. "You're in luck Captain. This is Anika."

Lee's head shot up. "That's right."

Marie continued. "She has a name plate necklace. That's the only way we know. She hasn't said a word since she's been here. I'm very glad you've found her family.

"Can you take us to her, please." Lauren asked.

"Yes, of course. This way please." She led the officers down a long corridor and finally into a small room. There were three beds in it. Marie led them to the bed in the far corner. She knelt down next to the red headed girl in the bed.

"Anika."

The girl looked up at her. "These officers are from the Galactica they've found your family."

While Marie was talking to the young girl, Lee noticed that Anika was holding a newspaper article with a picture of the President on it. Lee walked over and knelt down in front of her next to Marie. "Hi there. You have very pretty eyes. My name is Lee."

Ankia looked a bit frightened "We aren't going to hurt you. " Lee said. "What's with the news clipping?" He asked Marie.

"We don't know. One of the Caregivers was showing the kids a picture of the President. They were handing it around to the children. Anika got a hold of it and hasn't let it go since. We tried to take away. She threw a fit. We finally just let her keep it. It seems to make her happy."

"Could you give us a minute alone with her?"

"Is that okay Anika?" Marie asked.

Ankia shook her head. Marie smiled at her and got up. "I'll be across the corridor if you need me."

Lee spent a few minutes playing with Anika. Lauren and Lynne looked on.

"You're a natural." Lauren offered.

Ankia looked tired Lee was surprised how easily she had taken to him but she seemed very comfortable. She still hadn't spoken or given up the photo of President Roslin. Lee patted the Pillow and she laid down. He brushed her bangs from her eyes and spoke to her. "Anika these are my friends. This is Lauren.

Lauren knelt down next to Lee and took the little girls hand. "Hi, Anika."

"And this is Lynne. Anika would it be okay if Lynne checked you to make sure you don't have any boo boos."

Lee could see the fear enter his sister's deep blue's eyes. "I'll be right here. I'm not going anywhere. am I Lauren?" Lee looked to his girlfriend who quickly understood and played along as Ishay was getting ready to do her exam.

"Nope."

Ishay spoke to Anika next. "This won't hurt I promise." Ishay did her exam and pronounced Anika in good health.

Lee turned his attention back to his sister and the picture she was holding. "Anika we came to find you because your mother sent us." Lee noticed the little girl's eyes light up and her hold on the news photo visible tightened. "I bet you would like to see your mom, wouldn't you."

Anika smiled for the first time. "Okay, we'll see about getting your stuff and taking you to your mom."

"I'll take care of that." Lauren offered getting up from the bedside.

"It's taken care of Miss Myers." Marie said as she entered the room carrying a bag. Lauren took the bag and opened, collecting the stuffed bear and a few other belongs by Anika's bedside.

Anika seemed very attached to Lee. He picked her up to carry her out of the room, picture of mom in hand. "Alright, little one time to go."

"Captain, I wonder if I could ask a favor."

"Certainly."

"I have a sick little boy across the way. We haven't seen Doctor Cottle since last week."

"He was called away on an emergency this morning when he was in route. Ishay offered.

Marie smiled understanding. "We are beside ourselves with his condition I wonder would your medic take a look?"

Lee put Anika down next to him and turned to Ishay "Take a look. Let us know if you need anything."

"Yes, Sir." Ishay followed the young woman across the corridor into the next room.

Lee and Lauren played with Anika while they waited. Lauren pulled a teddy bear from the girl's bag and handed it to her. A few minutes later Ishay Called for Captain Adama. He left Anika with Lauren and joined Ishay.

"What is it?"

"This boy needed serious medical attention but he's not stable enough to move. Doc Cottle is going to have to come to him. Here's all the information the Doctor will need. I'll stay with him until Cottle comes.

"What about…"

Ishay cut him off. "Anika's fine, Captain. Nothing a nap and a hot meal won't solve. Get her home.

Lee took the data disc "Okay." Lee went back to Anika's room to get her. Once he filled Lauren in the three of them were on their way to the hanger bay.

----

They boarded the Raptor it was obvious to Wildcard that Anika wasn't going to let go of Lee. They had become inseparable it was fitting really. She put the bag down next to Lee as he took the ECO seat holding on to Anika. Lauren jumped into the pilot's seat and began pre-flight procedures and received launch clearance.

When they made it into the air Wildcard contacted Galactica. Galactica Wildcard.

Dee's voice came over the wireless a moment later. "Wildcard Galactica. Go ahead."

"We are in route back and have left Ishay tending to a sick boy aboard the Freedom. Ishay requests a full medical team and Doctor Cottle to look at the boy. He wasn't stable enough to move. We are sending necessary information on data link, now."

"Copy that Wildcard Doc Cottle has been notified. Data link received. Medical team is in route."

"Thank you Galactica." Lauren paused and spoke to Lee. "Looks, like you've made a friend Apollo." She paused and then spoke again. "Should we tell him?"

Lee smiled. "I don't think I could hold it together long enough or get away." He replied nodded toward Anika who was holding on to him for dear life. "You tell him Lauren. I'll take care of the little one."

Lauren smiled and turned back to her console. "Galactica Wildcard." Before Dee responded Lauren saw a flash outside the starboard side window. "Oh Gods, Lee!"

"I see them." He picked Anika up and secured her safely in the seat next to the ECO station "

Lauren didn't miss a beat. "Galactica we have incoming cylon raiders. Recommend you launch alert fighters and send update jump coordinates our way."

"Copy that uploading coordinates now."

---

"Set condition one throughout the ship." Kara Thrace jumped out of her seat her triad deck fell the floor. She went into a flat run to the flight deck.

"Sit rep!" She barked flying down the steps from the catwalk.

"Multiple bandits. Coming hard." Hot dog answered securing his collar as Starbuck got into her bird.

'Finally' Starbuck thought. "Alright, on my lead."

---

"Galactica Apollo. Jump coordinates received. Request permission to speak to Galactica Actual."

Lauren maneuvered toward Galactica. "We'll never make it in."

"I know, Take station next to Galactica in between her and the Colonial One. We'll jump after Colonial One."

His father's voice then came over the wireless. "Go ahead Apollo."

"I know this isn't the best time. I just wanted to tell mission accomplished." Lee couldn't keep the joy out of his voice.

His father was silent for a moment and then spoke in a hushed voice full of emotion. "Keep her safe, son."

Lee looked over to his sister and smiled at her. "I promise I will."

Anika looked scared there was fear present on her face. "Are you afraid?"

"How is she?" Wildcard asked as she started the clock on the FTL.

Anika had a tight grasp on the photo for Laura and her teddy bear. She shook her head. Lee put his hand over hers. "She's fine. We're all fine."

Lauren smiled. She knew that, Lee knew that but was doing it to reassure his baby sister. "We're jumping in ten."

Lee squeezed Anika's hand and smiled at her. "We're going to be fine. You'll see your mom soon." Then the FTL drive kicked in and they were gone is a flash.

----

Laura Roslin was awakened by the sound or people running down the corridor she noticed the sound of klaxons as well. She went to the door.

"What's going on?" She asked the marine standing guard at the door.

"We're are at condition one Ma'am please remain inside the room."

Laura started to protest the marine quickly noticed. "Please ma'am you'll be safer inside."

Laura didn't argue any further. She retreated into Bill's quarters. Condition one could only mean one thing-cylons. She sat back on the couch and waited; a few moments later the phone in Bill's quarters began to ring. She went over and picked it up. "Hello."

"Madame President, a cylon patrol has jumped in. Stay there you'll be safe. I'll be down when it's over….Laura?"

She heard the report and then her first name. It was barely a whisper. " I'm fine." She paused and then added. "Bill…"

"I'm fine." He answered "I'll be down when it over."

Laura began to say something but the line went dead before she could pull her thoughts together.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Ghost from the Past 7?

Author: GEM

Date written: 1/23/06

Rated: T

Word count:

Story Timeline: pre-mini, season 1

Category: Dradis Challenge

Warnings: None I can think of

Characters: Roslin/Adama

Summary: Dradis Contest: Secrets Revealed Week #7 Adama/Roslin

Spoiler: Slight mini season 1 and 2

"Jump complete, all ships are accounted for sir." Gaeta reported.

"Raptor 121 is aboard sir." Dee offered after Gaeta's report

"Thank you Mr. Gaeta. Thank you Dee. Mr. Gaeta you have the deck."

Adama left CIC heading for his quarters. He knew that Lee and Lauren had landed and that they would be bring Anika by soon. He needed a few minutes with Laura before they came.

---

The raptor came to a complete stop on the hanger deck. "Well, that trip was a little more than I bargained for. Wildcard said pushing the navigation console into the upright position and producing a clipboard to begin the post flight checklist.

"Yeah" Lee agreed as he too ran through his own post flight list before he undid Anika's belts and picked up her bag. "Ready to go little one?"

"Yes"

"Hey you talk Lee teased Anika smiled. "Lauren, find Starbuck when you're done and fill her in then meet me at dad's."

"Will do Apollo, I'm almost done here. "

Anika smiled as Lee picked her up and carried her out of the Raptor and onto the flight deck. "Hey, little one let's go find your mom." He whispered to her as he walked off the flight deck. The deckhands were busy and if they noticed the normally tight-ass CAG carrying the little girl off the deck, no one dared say a thing about it.

Lauren finished her post flight and then joined Chief Tyrol for a quick debrief.

"How'd she fly Sir?"

"Like a Jewel Chief. Keep it up." Lauren stepped off the wing and onto the deck.

"Yes Sir."

Lauren turned to face the Chief "Hey have you seen Starbuck?"

Before he could answer a blond haired pilot came up behind her. "Right here."

Lauren jump. HOLY FRAK, Kara you scared the hell out of me."

"Sorry. What's up?"

Lauren stepped closer to whisper something to Starbuck. "Not here. Follow me." Both women quickly left the hanger deck and walked down the corridor.

---

When Bill Adama entered his quarters he found Laura patiently waiting for him. He sat down next to her on the couch and motioned her to come closer.

"How did it go?"

"Fine, Madame President."

"Don't Madame President me William Adama." She chided.

Bill couldn't help but smile and pull her closer. " And why not?"

"You're avoiding the issue."

"Am I? We didn't loose anyone so it's a good day."

"And our special mission?"

Laura noticed Bill tense at the mention of the mission. Had something gone wrong? "What is it?"

----

"We found her on the Freedom. Lauren said as the walked down the corridor from the hanger deck. "Lee is taking her to his father's quarters right now. I have to meet him there."

"That great news." Kara said. "Maybe I should wait. She's apt to be overwhelmed. I mean she hasn't seen her mother in weeks." They stopped in the corridor to consider it for a moment.

"I hope your not doing this because you don't feel you helped because you did. There will be plenty more to do too."

"No, I know that."

"I'm not going to arguer with your logic. It makes sense."

Kara patted Lauren on the shoulder "Go on catch up with Lee before your late for the reunion. Tell the Commander and the President I'll stop by later on."

"Kara are you Okay?"

"I'm fine. Go."

Lauren didn't buy that Starbuck was fine but she followed her request and broke into a jog to catch up with Lee." See you Later, Kara."

---

Lauren caught up with Lee and Anika just outside the Commander's quarters. Lee was talking to Anika about the Galactica. She seemed very fascinated with the hustle and bustle of the ship's activities. Anika seemed to be getting along with him very well.

Lee stopped in front of his father's quarters and adjusted Anika who he was holding against his hip. "Okay, little one." Lee whispered.

"ee, mommy." Anika asked pointing to the door.

Lee couldn't help but laugh at his baby sister's pronunciation of his name. Lauren did as well. "Yes, Mommy." Lee motioned for Lauren to go first.

She stepped up to the hatch and knocked.

---

Bill broke eye contact with Laura when there was a knock on the hatch. He took Laura's hand and then called for the person to come in.

"Bill what's going on?"

Lauren Myers stepped through the door. "Commander, Madame President" She saluted.

"At ease, Lauren."

"Yes Sir. We have…"

Lee stepped through the door and Laura quickly ran to him when she saw the little girl in his arms. Lee put Anika on the ground when he came through the hatch and let her meet her mother half way. "Mommy!" The little girl ran to her mother. Laura was consumed in tears as she scooped up her little girl "Oh, munchkin!" Laura knew she shouldn't cry but she could hold it back Her little girl was home. Bill came up behind Laura he put a hand on the small of her back and guided her safely back to the couch where she sat holding tightly onto her daughter and kissing her.

It was clear to him that Laura was overcome, rightfully so, she held her daughter in her arms and they both cried happy tears. Bill couldn't help to shed a tear of happiness himself.

"Oh munchkin I missed you so much." Laura brushed the tears out of her eyes and held Anika away from her to look at her. "I'm so happy I found you, baby." She brushed tears from Anika's eyes as well.

Lauren and Lee looked on with the Commander at the reunion they too were have a difficult time hold back happy tears. "We all make a wonderful group don't we." Lauren offered as she leaned back into Lee comforting embrace.

"I miss you, Mommy." Anika said as she looked into her mother's eyes. "I want to play."

Everyone in the room laughed. Laura smiled at her little girl. "In a little bit munchkin. Right now I just want to hold you."

"Why?"

"Because, I missed you and I love you."

"Love Mommy too. I cuddle with Mommy."

Bill couldn't help but smile at the sight of Laura and his little angel. Lauren and Lee went to take their leave but were stopped by the sound of Laura's voice. "Please stay."

"We don't want to intrude. " Lee said.

"ee, stay." Ankia spoke for her mother's arms in her cute voice.

Lee looked at Ankia, Laura, and his Dad and then to Lauren. "Well, now that I can't refuse." He took Lauren by the hand and led her to the leather chairs next to the couch where Laura and Anika now sat.

Laura looked over to see what Bill was doing. He seemed surprised? "What?" She asked quietly.

Bill knelt down next to Laura "You're prefect She prefect." He brought a hand up to caress Laura's cheek. Anika looked on, she seemed confused by this. Lee noticed her change in attitude. She seemed to shot her father a glare as to say Why are you touching my mother? She held tighter to Laura as her mother and his father had a silent conversation. A conversation that didn't require words just their eyes.

Laura finally turned her attention back to Anika and noticed her little girl's change in demeanor. "What's wrong, honey?"

Anika looked over at Bill and pointed "Who he? Why he touching Mommy?"

Laura smiled at her and Bill put a hand on Laura's knee as a sign of comfort. Anika was getting fidgety. Anika, This is Commander Adama. He's my friend." Laura paused wondering if she should go on. "He's also your, Daddy." Laura finished quietly. Laura turned Anika around to face him and started to hand her to her father. Anika fought her. She held on to her mother tightly and retreated farther into her embrace and began to cry.

Lee and Lauren watched helplessly as Anika threw a fit. She was rejecting her father and Lee's heart broke for his father. Lauren watched as the express on her Commander's face changed from joy to disappointment. Ankia was afraid of him.

"Anika, it's alright." Laura rubbed her back and looked up at Bill she was beside herself. Anika began to cry, scream really. She had never expected Anika to act this way toward him.

Lee walked over and sat next to Laura and tried to help by making eye contact with Anika. Lee saw more pain and aguish on his father's face as he tried to calm her down. Laura looked her over to make sue she wasn't hurt. She found nothing. "Anika please calm down. Tell Mommy what's wrong?"

Lauren saw Bill Adama heading for the hatch. He walked silently across the room and out the door. Laura heard the hatch close. She looked around the room and noticed Bill was gone. Her heart broke. Why would Anika do this? She noticed that Lauren got up and was heading out to go after him. "No, Lauren."

"But…"

Lee looked at the President. "Someone should go."

Laura looked at him and smiled. "Yes, and that someone should be me." She handed Anika to Lee, she had calmed down a bit but was still quite upset. "I'll be right back." Laura stood up and walked out of the room in search of Bill Adama.

--

Lauren took a seat next to Lee and did her best to help him calm Anika. She seemed better now that Lee had a hold of her. He was bouncing her on his knee. When she was calm enough to talk he stopped and turned her around to face him. "Little one, why did you cry like that?"

"Daddy bad. Hurt Mommy."

Lee heart broke more. He had to do something to help Anika get to trust his father, her father. He did the only thing I can think of he got up and pulled a picture off his father's desk and sat down next to her again. "Anika, I want to show you something. See this picture." Lee put the picture in front of her so she could see it. "That's me." He said as he pointed to the taller of the two redheaded boys and that's my…"

"Daddy." Anika finished.

"Yes, he's my Daddy and Anika he's not bad."

Anika smiled. " Me Daddy, is ee Daddy too."

Lee and Lauren laughed. "That's right."

Lauren spoke up. "Hey if he's Lee's Daddy he can't be that bad. What do you say you give him a chance?"

"He's been wait a long time to meet you little one." Lee said as he kissed her on the head.

----

Laura found Bill about an hour later standing on the observation deck. "Billy told me about this place. I thought he was kidding."

Bill stood with his back to her staring out the window. "He wasn't."

Laura slowly descended the steps and stepped around the cushions on the deck. She came up behind him and put her arms around his waist. "You're a hard person to find on this ship."

"When I want to be." He said putting his hand over hers.

"I'm sorry Bill. I don't know what got into her."

"It's okay, Laura. Really."

"No it's not." Laura tightened her hold on his waist and put her head against his back.

Bill turned her around to face him. He was now holding her around the waist. He looked her in the eyes. His pain was evident to her. "I've never been a good father. She hates me. It's okay."

"William Adama, don't EVER let me hear again! She doesn't hate you. I won't let her. You are a good man and a good father."

"I was never there for my boys. They were all their mother's doing. I was too busy doing my job" He smiled at Laura and held her tight. "Then I met you."

"And I fraked up by not telling you about her in the first place so you could be there." Laura could see tears well up in his crystal blue eyes and then they began to spill out.

"I was ready, Laura. I was really looking forward to being her father.

Laura heart broke as she held him while he cried. She knew this was one of those times were they were no longer Commander and President but Laura and Bill. "You are still her father. You will get your chance."

Bill wiped the tears away and held her as she continued, "She's scared, Bill. She's been alone all these weeks. She meets new people today that tell her they know her mother and will take her to me. We're reunited after a cylon attack that she's in the middle of and that would scare the hell out of anyone. Then I go and tell her hey this person that you've never meant is your father. I mean the poor thing, Bill." Laura began to cry herself "what was I thinking? I should have waited a couple of days she's overwhelmed.

Bill held her in his embrace "So, are you Laura. I know we will get through this. I'm sorry I was being selfish. I wasn't thinking about how this would effect you."

"No, you weren't selfish. You want to be the best father you can be to her. I understand that."

Bill lifted her chin so he could look her in the eye. "You know I still love you. I love you so very much, Laura." Their lips meant and he kissed her softly. She needed more from him so she deepened the kiss and he went right along. Each of them taking refuge in the others love.

When they finally broke the kiss Laura looked at him. "I love you too."

Bill smiled and kissed her again lightly. "What do you say we get back to our girl?" Laura smiled and broke the embrace. Bill put an arm around her and they walked off the observation deck.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: It's been a long time in coming to as you can see from the date it was written but here is the next installement. I hope some of you are still reading. Please if you read remember to review. **

Title: Ghost from the Past 8/?

Author: GEM

Date written: 1/23/06

Rated: T

Word count:

Story Timeline: pre-mini, season 1

Category: Dradis Challenge

Warnings: None I can think of

Characters: Roslin/Adama

Summary: Dradis Contest: Secrets Revealed Week #7 Adama/Roslin

Spoiler: Slight mini season 1 and 2

"Jump complete, all ships are accounted for sir." Gaeta reported.

"Raptor 121 is aboard sir." Dee offered after Gaeta's report

"Thank you Mr. Gaeta. Thank you Dee. Mr. Gaeta you have the deck."

Adama left CIC heading for his quarters. He knew that Lee and Lauren had landed and that they would be bring Anika by soon. He needed a few minutes with Laura before they came.

---

The raptor came to a complete stop on the hanger deck. "Well, that trip was a little more than I bargained for. Wildcard said pushing the navigation console into the upright position and producing a clipboard to begin the post flight checklist.

"Yeah" Lee agreed as he too ran through his own post flight list before he undid Anika's belts and picked up her bag. "Ready to go little one?"

"Yes"

"Hey you talk Lee teased Anika smiled. "Lauren, find Starbuck when you're done and fill her in then meet me at dad's."

"Will do Apollo, I'm almost done here. "

Anika smiled as Lee picked her up and carried her out of the Raptor and onto the flight deck. "Hey, little one let's go find your mom." He whispered to her as he walked off the flight deck. The deckhands were busy and if they noticed the normally tight-ass CAG carrying the little girl off the deck, no one dared say a thing about it.

Lauren finished her post flight and then joined Chief Tyrol for a quick debrief.

"How'd she fly Sir?"

"Like a Jewel Chief. Keep it up." Lauren stepped off the wing and onto the deck.

"Yes Sir."

Lauren turned to face the Chief "Hey have you seen Starbuck?"

Before he could answer a blond haired pilot came up behind her. "Right here."

Lauren jump. "HOLY FRAK, Kara you scared the hell out of me."

"Sorry. What's up?"

Lauren stepped closer to whisper something to Starbuck. "Not here. Follow me." Both women quickly left the hanger deck and walked down the corridor.

---

When Bill Adama entered his quarters he found Laura patiently waiting for him. He sat down next to her on the couch and motioned her to come closer.

"How did it go?"

"Fine, Madame President."

"Don't Madame President me William Adama." She chided.

Bill couldn't help but smile and pull her closer. " And why not?"

"You're avoiding the issue."

"Am I? We didn't loose anyone so it's a good day."

"And our special mission?"

Laura noticed Bill tense at the mention of the mission. Had something gone wrong? "What is it?"

----

"We found her on the Freedom. Lauren said as the walked down the corridor from the hanger deck. "Lee is taking her to his father's quarters right now. I have to meet him there."

"That great news." Kara said. "Maybe I should wait. She's apt to be overwhelmed. I mean she hasn't seen her mother in weeks." They stopped in the corridor to consider it for a moment.

"I hope your not doing this because you don't feel you helped because you did. There will be plenty more to do too."

"No, I know that."

"I'm not going to arguer with your logic. It makes sense."

Kara patted Lauren on the shoulder "Go on catch up with Lee before you're late for the reunion. Tell the Commander and the President I'll stop by later on."

"Kara are you Okay?"

"I'm fine. Go."

Lauren didn't buy that Starbuck was fine but she followed her request and broke into a jog to catch up with Lee." See you Later, Kara."

---

Lauren caught up with Lee and Anika just outside the Commander's quarters. Lee was talking to Anika about the Galactica. She seemed very fascinated with the hustle and bustle of the ship's activities. Anika seemed to be getting along with him very well.

Lee stopped in front of his father's quarters and adjusted Anika who he was holding against his hip. "Okay, little one." Lee whispered.

"ee, mommy." Anika asked pointing to the door.

Lee couldn't help but laugh at his baby sister's pronunciation of his name. Lauren did as well. "Yes, Mommy." Lee motioned for Lauren to go first.

She stepped up to the hatch and knocked.

---

Bill broke eye contact with Laura when there was a knock on the hatch. He took Laura's hand and then called for the person to come in.

"Bill what's going on?"

Lauren Myers stepped through the door. "Commander, Madame President" She saluted.

"At ease, Lauren."

"Yes Sir. We have…"

Lee stepped through the door and Laura quickly ran to him when she saw the little girl in his arms. Lee put Anika on the ground when he came through the hatch and let her meet her mother half way. "Mommy!" The little girl ran to her mother. Laura was consumed in tears as she scooped up her little girl "Oh, munchkin!" Laura knew she shouldn't cry but she could hold it back Her little girl was home. Bill came up behind Laura he put a hand on the small of her back and guided her safely back to the couch where she sat holding tightly onto her daughter and kissing her.

It was clear to him that Laura was overcome, rightfully so, she held her daughter in her arms and they both cried happy tears. Bill couldn't help to shed a tear of happiness himself.

"Oh munchkin I missed you so much." Laura brushed the tears out of her eyes and held Anika away from her to look at her. "I'm so happy I found you, baby." She brushed tears from Anika's eyes as well.

Lauren and Lee looked on with the Commander at the reunion they too were have a difficult time hold back happy tears. "We all make a wonderful group don't we." Lauren offered as she leaned back into Lee comforting embrace.

"I miss you, Mommy." Anika said as she looked into her mother's eyes. "I want to play."

Everyone in the room laughed. Laura smiled at her little girl. "In a little bit munchkin. Right now I just want to hold you."

"Why?"

"Because, I missed you and I love you."

"Love Mommy too. I cuddle with Mommy."

Bill couldn't help but smile at the sight of Laura and his little angel. Lauren and Lee went to take their leave but were stopped by the sound of Laura's voice. "Please stay."

"We don't want to intrude. " Lee said.

"ee, stay." Ankia spoke for her mother's arms in her cute voice.

Lee looked at Ankia, Laura, and his Dad and then to Lauren. "Well, now that I can't refuse." He took Lauren by the hand and led her to the leather chairs next to the couch where Laura and Anika now sat.

Laura looked over to see what Bill was doing. He seemed surprised? "What?" She asked quietly.

Bill knelt down next to Laura "You're prefect She prefect." He brought a hand up to caress Laura's cheek. Anika looked on, she seemed confused by this. Lee noticed her change in attitude. She seemed to have shot her father a glare as to say Why are you touching my mother? She held tighter to Laura as her mother and his father had a silent conversation. A conversation that didn't require words just their eyes.

Laura finally turned her attention back to Anika and noticed her little girl's change in demeanor. "What's wrong, honey?"

Anika looked over at Bill and pointed "Who he? Why he touching Mommy?"

Laura smiled at her and Bill put a hand on Laura's knee as a sign of comfort. Anika was getting fidgety. Anika, This is Commander Adama. He's my friend." Laura paused wondering if she should go on. "He's also your, Daddy." Laura finished quietly. Laura turned Anika around to face him and started to hand her to her father. Anika fought her. She held on to her mother tightly and retreated farther into her embrace and began to cry.

Lee and Lauren watched helplessly as Anika threw a fit. She was rejecting her father and Lee's heart broke for his father. Lauren watched as the express on her Commander's face changed from joy to disappointment. Anika was afraid of him.

"Anika, it's alright." Laura rubbed her back and looked up at Bill she was beside herself. Anika began to cry, scream really. She had never expected Anika to act this way toward him.

Lee walked over and sat next to Laura and tried to help by making eye contact with Anika. Lee saw more pain and aguish on his father's face as he tried to calm her down. Laura looked her over to make sue she wasn't hurt. She found nothing. "Anika please calm down. Tell Mommy what's wrong?"

Lauren saw Bill Adama heading for the hatch. He walked silently across the room and out the door. Laura heard the hatch close. She looked around the room and noticed Bill was gone. Her heart broke. Why would Anika do this? She noticed that Lauren got up and was heading out to go after him. "No, Lauren."

"But…"

Lee looked at the President. "Someone should go."

Laura looked at him and smiled. "Yes, and that someone should be me." She handed Anika to Lee; she had calmed down a bit but was still quite upset. "I'll be right back." Laura stood up and walked out of the room in search of Bill Adama.

--

Lauren took a seat next to Lee and did her best to help him calm Anika. She seemed better now that Lee had a hold of her. He was bouncing her on his knee. When she was calm enough to talk he stopped and turned her around to face him. "Little one, why did you cry like that?"

"Daddy bad. Hurt Mommy."

Lee heart broke more. He had to do something to help Anika get to trust his father, her father. He did the only thing I can think of he got up and pulled a picture off his father's desk and sat down next to her again. "Anika, I want to show you something. See this picture." Lee put the picture in front of her so she could see it. "That's me." He said as he pointed to the taller of the two redheaded boys and that's my…"

"Daddy." Anika finished.

"Yes, he's my Daddy and Anika he's not bad."

Anika smiled. " Me Daddy, is ee Daddy too."

Lee and Lauren laughed. "That's right."

Lauren spoke up. "Hey if he's Lee's Daddy he can't be that bad. What do you say you give him a chance?"

"He's been waiting a long time to meet you little one." Lee said as he kissed her on the head.

----

Laura found Bill about an hour later standing on the observation deck. "Billy told me about this place. I thought he was kidding."

Bill stood with his back to her staring out the window. "He wasn't."

Laura slowly descended the steps and stepped around the cushions on the deck. She came up behind him and put her arms around his waist. "You're a hard person to find on this ship."

"When I want to be." He said putting his hand over hers.

"I'm sorry Bill. I don't know what got into her."

"It's okay, Laura. Really."

"No it's not." Laura tightened her hold on his waist and put her head against his back.

Bill turned her around to face him. He was now holding her around the waist. He looked her in the eyes. His pain was evident to her. "I've never been a good father. She hates me. It's okay."

"William Adama, don't EVER let me hear again! She doesn't hate you. I won't let her. You are a good man and a good father."

"I was never there for my boys. They were all their mother's doing. I was too busy doing my job" He smiled at Laura and held her tight. "Then I met you."

"And I fraked up by not telling you about her in the first place so you could be there." Laura could see tears well up in his crystal blue eyes and then they began to spill out.

"I was ready, Laura. I was really looking forward to being her father.

Laura heart broke as she held him while he cried. She knew this was one of those times were they were no longer Commander and President but Laura and Bill. "You are still her father. You will get your chance."

Bill wiped the tears away and held her as she continued, "She's scared, Bill. She's been alone all these weeks. She meets new people today that tell her they know her mother and will take her to me. We're reunited after a cylon attack that she's in the middle of and that would scare the hell out of anyone. Then I go and tell her hey this person that you've never meant is your father. I mean the poor thing, Bill." Laura began to cry herself "what was I thinking? I should have waited a couple of days she's overwhelmed.

Bill held her in his embrace "So, are you Laura. I know we will get through this. I'm sorry I was being selfish. I wasn't thinking about how this would effect you."

"No, you weren't selfish. You want to be the best father you can be to her. I understand that."

Bill lifted her chin so he could look her in the eye. "You know I still love you. I love you so very much, Laura." Their lips meant and he kissed her softly. She needed more from him so she deepened the kiss and he went right along. Each of them taking refuge in the others love.

When they finally broke the kiss Laura looked at him. "I love you too."

Bill smiled and kissed her again lightly. "What do you say we get back to our girl?" Laura smiled and broke the embrace. Bill put an arm around her and they walked off the observation deck.

Title: Ghost from the Past 8/?

Author: GEM

Date written: 1/23/06

Rated: T

Word count:

Story Timeline: pre-mini, season 1

Category: Dradis Challenge

Warnings: None I can think of

Characters: Roslin/Adama

Summary: Dradis Contest: Secrets Revealed Week #7 Adama/Roslin

Spoiler: Slight mini season 1 and 2

Author's Note: A huge Thank you to Dee for the beta of this story. Thanks for the creative help on this chapter. Hugs

The walk back to his quarters was a silent one. Laura was deeply conflicted. What was she going to do about Anika? She wasn't able to bring her back to Colonial One and she certainly couldn't stay here. By the time they reached the hatch her stomach was in knots. 'The press is going to have a field day.' She thought. Bill sensed the tension in her. He took her hand and turned her towards him "Whatever your worrying about, we'll get through it together. Laura, I want you to know that it's you who gives me strength."

Laura could help but let out a laugh. "I'm the President. The press is out to discredit me any chance they get and I give _you_ strength. You've been a parent for twenty-eight years. You're the one that gives me strength mister. I'm just learning this parent stuff."

Bill laughed with her. "I can tell you with confidence that you are much better at it then I am. Shall we?" He asked pushing the hatch open.

When Anika heard the hatch open she climbed out of Lee's lap and ran up to the two people who had just stepped inside. She stopped in front of Bill and looked up. He knelt down in front of her and she ran into his open arms. "Daddy!" She said forcefully.

"Hello." Bill said softly.

"I sorry Daddy."

"It's Okay, little one." Bill answered having a hard time keeping his tears from his eyes.

Laura smiled at Anika. She was having a similar problem. She was so happy that her little girl had accepted her father. Laura came up next to Bill and bent down and kissed Anika on the cheek then she walked over and sat next to Lee. She watched as Anika and Bill sat on the floor playing and getting to know each other. Anika never once left her father's arms.

"Captain Apollo, what did you do?"

"I never give away my trade secrets, Ma'am."

"Lee, given the situation I think you can call me Laura."

"You might have to give me time to get used to that." Lee said honestly.

"Fair enough." Laura said looking over at Bill. "Bill."

Bill Adama turned away from Anika and looked at Laura. He knew the look on her face very well. It said 'we need to talk alone.' He picked up Anika and walked back over to Laura and Lee. He handed Anika to her brother. "Lee, where Lauren?" Bill asked helping Laura rise from the couch.

"CAP. Starbuck stopped by too. She and Ani got along really well. Didn't you Ani." Lee asked his baby sister. Anika gave her father one of those famous looks.

"Gods, help me." He commented as he led Laura into the next room. When he was sure Lee had diverted Anika's attention away from them he turned back to Laura and placed his hands on her shoulders. "What is it?"

Laura couldn't look at him. "I can't just take her back to Colonial One." She answered in a hushed tone. "I don't know what to do."

"We could give you guest quarters here until everything is settled."

Laura looked him in the eye. "That won't solve the problem Bill."

Bill squeezed her shoulder. "No, but we don't have to solve it overnight. There is something else worrying you, isn't there?"

Laura's body stiffened under his touch. "No, no. I'm fine." Laura said a little too fast as she pulled away from Bill. She began walking back to where Anika was sitting and playing with her brother.

"Laura"

She stopped at the sound of his husky voice and turned around.

"You would let me know if there were something else. Wouldn't you?"

"Of course, Bill I'm not shutting you out anymore." Bill walked over and gathered her in his arms. He kissed her lightly on the forehead and then looked into her eyes, "Good."

----

Laura had finally gotten Anika to sleep and was now settled on the couch in the guest quarters. 'Oh gods what am I going to do. I'm dying. Why did you do this to me?' She sat there worrying about Anika She fell asleep but kept waking up worrying about her little girl. She finally gave up and went to check on Anika. She bent down next to her cot and tucked her blankets in around the little girl. She gently brushed the bangs away from her eyes. "Oh, munchkin, life just isn't fair."

---

The phone rang and Laura jumped up to get it before it woke Anika. "Hello."

"Good Morning, Madame President. I have Billy on the line for you Ma'am."

"Thank you Dee." Laura couldn't keep the smile out of her voice. The young woman was so sweet.

"You're Welcome Ma'am. Go ahead.

"Billy."

"Good Morning, Madame President."

"Good Morning Billy. What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to remind you that Anika's appointment to see Doc. Cottle is this morning. Yours is after your meeting with Mr. Gray and then you have a meeting with the Commander. Right after that is the Cabinet meeting on Cloud Nine. I've spoken to the Commander he said he would take care of Anika while we are at the meeting."

"Thank You Billy. Would you please bring the updated briefing book when you come over later today? Also, please make sure that the security detail is brought up to date."

"The detail is already taken care of Ma'am and I'll bring the briefing book later this morning.

"Thank you Billy"

"Of course Ma'am."

Laura hung up the phone and went to check on Anika. As she entered the room the little girl smiled up at her mother with beaming crystal blue eyes. "Good morning, munchkin." Laura said as she lifted her out of bed. "Did you sleep well?"

Anika hugged her mother "Yes, Mommy."

"That's good. Well we should get you washed and dressed." Laura said as she carried the little girl into the bathroom. "You have to see Doctor Cottle today."

Anika smiled turned to a slight frown. "I no like that grumpy man." She pouted.

Laura did her best to hold back a laugh. "He's not that bad." Laura said as she helped Anika dress. She brushed her hair and pulled in back into a ponytail. "You look beautiful munchkin. Are you ready?" Anika nodded.

Laura took her hand and they walked down to sickbay.

----

Anika didn't like Doctors. Laura knew it was normal for a child her age but this situation made it worse. Cottle wasn't exactly the best with children or at least she didn't think so. Laura did her best to keep Anika calm while they waited for Doctor Cottle to arrive.

"Good Morning, Madame President." Cottle said gruffly as he entered the exam area. He wasn't smoking for which Laura was thankful and he seemed different somehow --softer almost.

"Doctor." Laura acknowledge in a cordial tone.

"Hello, Anika."

Anika's body tensed. Laura took her hand "I'll be right here."

"I won't hurt. I promise." Cottle said before he started the exam.

---

Billy arrived in sickbay just as Cottle was finishing with Anika. "She's in prefect health. I would like to see her in three months for another well check-up."

Laura nodded as she helped Anika get dressed. "Thank you, Doctor."

"I'll see you later Madame President." Cottle said in a stern tone that said if you don't show I'll hunt you down. Then he walked out of the exam area pulling the curtain closed behind him.

"Mommy see doctor too?"

"Yes, Ani." Laura said as she lifted the little girl to the floor and took her hand. She met Billy outside of sickbay a few moments later.

"Billy!" Anika broke free of her mother and ran to hug the young man round his knees.

Billy knelt down to her level and hugged Anika. "Hi there."

Laura came up behind her daughter. "You know Billy."

Anika smiled and nodded her head.

"We met last night while you were speaking with the Commander. "

"I see." Laura said as they began to walk toward the flight deck. "Did you bring the briefing book?

Yes, Ma'am." They stopped in the middle of the corridor and Billy put Anika down to reach into the brief case. "Here you go."

"Thank You Billy. I have to go to this meeting and then see the Doctor and the Commander. "Do you think you can look after her until I get back?"

Billy smiled. "It's been awhile but I think I can handle it Ma'am."

Laura smiled "Okay with you Anika."

"Anika smiled. "I see daddy?"

"You'll see us both later. I promise."

Laura kissed her daughter and then walked the rest of the way to the flight deck security detail in tow.

---

By the time Laura returned from her meeting on Colonial One she only had five minutes to make it to sickbay. She got there just in time to get her weekly brow beating from the good doctor.

"How stupid could you be?"

"Haven't we been through this before?" Sarcasm was thick in her voice.

"But we are going through it again. You waited five years between exams, you have a three year old daughter and there is nothing I can do for you and you know what? It makes me sick."

"Well, thank you Doctor."

"I ask again, how stupid could you be?"

Laura hung her head; she was too tired for this. "I have no excuses Doctor. My little girl is going to grow up without her mother."

"Not if I have anything to say about it."

Laura looked up at the doctor shocked by the amount of compassion and determination in his voice. "I appreciate it doctor but… I've been here before. I know all about the effects of the medication, the nausea, the muscle weakness, and the tears.. I won't let my little girl see that."

Cottle sat down on the stool opposite the exam table where the President was sitting. He lit his cigarette and took a drag. "What then?"

"I'll stick with the Chamalla?"

Cottle took another puff and rolled his eyes "Alright, I don't agree with it but I will respect your wishes. You can get dressed now. Cottle stood up and put out his cigarette. He turned around and spoke to her before he left. "For what it's worth, talk to Bill before you make the final decision. Don't give up on Anika so soon she needs her mother."

"Thank you doctor, but the decision has already been made."

"Then consider prayer."

---

Bill couldn't take the suspense anymore. He paced back and forth. She was late for their meeting. The President was never late. Had something happened to Anika? Had something happened to Laura? The father in him was anxious. The commander in him was worried.

A knock on his hatch caught his attention. When he opened it he found a slightly worn President standing in front of him. His heart skipped a beat, something was definitely wrong. "Madame President, I was concerned." Bill stepped aside to let her in and closed the hatch behind her.

"I sorry for my tardiness commander. I do hope I didn't keep you from anything important." Laura sat down on the couch.

Bill went and sat beside her. "Of course not Madame President."

"Good." Laura said.

Bill noticed that she seemed listless and preoccupied. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Yes, thank you." Adama stood up and poured two glasses of water. The President began to speak about fleet business. Bill returned and handed a glass to Laura. She graciously accepted it as he sat down next to her again. "Commander what are we going to do about Zarek?"

"We're keeping a close eye on him. I have no intention of being blindsided by him."

Bill noticed that the President was staring into her water glass and had yet to comment on what he said. She appeared to be deep in thought. "Madame President…Madame President…" Bill reached out and touched her lightly on the arm. "Laura?"

Her eyes met his as she looked up from the water glass. Tears were threatening to spill from her eyes.

Bill was at a loss for words. When he found his voice all he could do was ask, "What is it?"

"I saw Cottle today." She took his hand and held tight as if gaining strength from the contact.

" I know you took Ani this morning. How did you make out?"

"What? Oh, she's fine." Laura said once the question sank in but Bill could tell there was something else. She was stammering. "I saw Cottle for…" Laura took a breath and squeezed his hand again. "Bill, I've broken your heart once. I won't do it again."

"You've kept something from me? Bill asked although he already knew the answer. It was the only thing that made sense. She wouldn't be acting like this unless. Bill's face paled Laura noted his change in demeanor but she couldn't look him in the eye. "Why did you go see Cottle?" His tone was calm but stoic.

Laura pulled her hands from his and placed them on his shoulders. "I never meant for this to happen." Her voice was small.

Bill tilted her chin up so he was looking her in the eyes. Tears sparkled on her lashes. "Laura, love. Is it cancer?" He asked evenly.

Laura's eyes went wide and her emotions gave way. She fell against his body and felt his arms encompass her. "How?" Laura managed to ask through her sobs.

"You told me about your mother that night." Bill could feel Laura's tears run down his neck as she cried. "We're going to fight this." He said rubbing soothing circles on her back.

Laura looked at him and shook her head. "Bill, I will fight but I will not let Anika watch me waste away. She so young I was older, a grown woman when my mother was sick. I understood when she couldn't stand up, when she couldn't keep anything down. I remember being woken up in the middle of the night by her screams of pain. I used to sit and hold her while she cried. The experience still haunts me it's changed my life. The cancer is too far advanced, even if I did the standard treatment it wouldn't save my life." Laura watched as the full force of what she said registered with Bill. His face gave way to the pain he was feeling. Laura cupped his face in her hands. "I still have time. I'll fight this the best I can. I don't what Anika to go through what I went through with my mother." Laura struggled once again to hold back tears. "Anika is so young this isn't fair. I worry that she will grow up and not know who I am."

Bill reached up and brushed the tears away. "She won't ever forget you. I won't let her and she will be cared for."

Bill pulled her into a strong hug as all the tears she held back for so long finally flowed. He was about to say something but was interrupted by a knock on the hatch. They pulled away from each other. Bill smiled "That's Billy with Anika. Why don't you go and get washed up for your meeting? I'll get the door."

Laura leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. Bill helped her stand and watched as she walked across the room into the head.

Bill opened the hatch his face quickly lit up when he saw the auburn haired, blue eyed little girl holding Billy hand.

Anika stood in the doorway and held her arms up to her father. Bill got the message and bent down to scoop the little girl into his arms. "Hi, my little princess. Anika giggled.

"Come in Billy. She's just getting ready."

"Thank you, sir. This is likely to be a lengthily meeting. I hope she's up for it."

"She'll be fine."

Adama sat Anika at the table and handed her the coloring book.

"Oh, Commander, I almost forgot here is her bag." Billy handed Anika's overnight bag to Bill.

"Thank you, so princess it looks like you're spending the night."

"Okay, Daddy." Anika said as her mother walked into the room. Anika climbed down off the chair and run to her mother. "Mommy!"

Laura knelt down and gave Anika a hug. "Hi, Munchkin."

"I stay with Daddy." She said triumphantly.

Laura smiled at her and then looked at Bill. "Be good for Daddy, Okay? I love you. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Bill noticed the look of reservation on Laura's face. He walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll be fine." Laura let Anika go back to her coloring.

She walked with to the door Bill as Anika started to color. "I forgot to tell you she won't sleep without the teddy bear."

Bill couldn't help but smile and put his arms around her waist. "I've done this before, remember? I know how it works." Bill brushed his hand against her cheek Laura smiled at the gesture and then walked out the door.

---

When Laura returned to Galactica. She was exhausted, it was 2200 hours and all she wanted to do was sleep. She walked in to Bill's Quarters and all the stress of the meeting melted away as she saw Bill and Anika asleep on the couch. She could help but smile at the sight. Anika was curled up against her father, a blanket over her. One of her arms was draped over her father stomach and in her hand was her teddy bear.

Laura walked over and sat down next to Bill. She couldn't imagine anything more perfect. She brushed a hand against his cheek and he began to stir. She didn't want to wake him. "Hey", was his sleepy reply.

"Hey yourself."

"How did it go?" He asked opening his eyes.

"It was long, stressful and all together unproductive. No one can agree on anything. Sorry to wake you. How'd you make out?"

Bill could help but grin at the question. "We were just fine."

Laura smiled. "Glad to hear it. Thank you for doing this. I really should get her to bed."

Laura started to stand but was stopped by a hand on her arm. "She's sleeping peacefully, Laura. Let her be. Stay."

Laura looked at him. "You have no idea how temping that is but this could blow up in our faces."

"It could but I know my crew. They won't say a word. We're safe here." He used his hand to pull her down against him.

"I need to sleep."

Bill moved his arm away from Laura and moved Anika up on his shoulder. She didn't even wake up. "I'll put Anika to bed. We can use the couch." Laura watched as he stood up and walked over and put their daughter in his rack. He tucked her in safe and sound. She was amazed at how easy it was for him. . Laura removed her shoes and hung her jacket on a nearby chair. Bill came back over with a pillow and extra blanket.

Bill sat down next to her and placed the pillow on the couch and spread the blanket so it would cover them both. He put an arm around her waist and pulled her against his chest as he leaned back against the pillow. Laura snuggled into him. "You're a natural with Anika."

"I don't know about that. I may not have always been there for the boy but I made the most out of the time I did have with them. I carried them to bed so many times."

Laura was rubbing his chest through his tanks. She knew she should stop but it felt so right to be in his strong arms. She didn't want it to end.

"Laura."

"Yeah"

"You should…"

"I know I should stop but I don't want to. It just seems right."

"I wasn't going to say you should stop." He kissed the top of her head taking in her intoxicating scent. "I was going to say you should sleep. You don't have to stop."

"Oh, good."

The two of them fell asleep in the comfort of each other's embrace sometime later.

---

Anna rushed into the office with the wireless report in her hand. "Marcus get Billy! He needs to see this."

Marcus turned in the first class seat still wrapped in a blanket. "He's still on Galactica."

"Marcus, this just went out over the wireless." Anna handed him the article.

Marcus sat up straight and threw the blanket aside. His eyes went wide. "Oh frak." He said as he read the article.

_President Finds Long Lost Daughter._

_The fleet news service has learned the President Laura Roslin has a daughter and that they have recently been reunited. With this new revelation speculation is running rampant about the identity of the father. Some high ranking Government Officials are even suggesting that the father is none other then Commander William Adama. If this is a fact what is the true history behind our esteemed military and civilian leaders and should we be concerned that this may lead to further disagreements and discord between the military and the civilian government._

The two Presidential Staffers looked at one another in consternation. Marcus recovered from the shock first. "You're right we need to find Billy NOW."


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Ghost from the Past 9/?

Author: GEM

Date written: 5/18/06

Rated: T

Word count:

Story Timeline: pre-mini, season 1

Category: Dradis Challenge

Warnings: None I can think of

Characters: Roslin/Adama

Summary: Dradis Contest: Secrets Revealed Week #7 Adama/Roslin

Spoiler: Slight mini season 1 and 2

Author's Note: Well, the hiatus for this fic hasn't been as long as the one for season 3, at least that's something. A huge Thank you to Dee for the beta of this story. Thanks for the creative help on this chapter. Hugs 

Laura opened her eyes and looked over to her right. _'So it wasn't a dream'_ she thought smiling. She snuggled up against him tighter. She didn't want this to every end.

Bill felt Laura moved deeper into his arms. "Laura?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't." Bill looked down at her. "I would love nothing more than to stay here like this but I need to get ready."

Laura reluctantly moved to let Bill get up. She checked on Anika, who was still sleeping. She caught hold of Bill's hand before he was out of reach. "Thank you for last night."

Bill grasped her hand tighter and turned to face her. There was something about her voice. She wanted to say more but had stopped herself and he knew it. He took a deep breath and then voiced what her eyes were telling him. "I missed this too." He smiled, let go of her hand and walked into the head.

Laura fell back into the couch, shaking her head. '_How does he do that?_' She thought to herself.

---

Billy arrived on Galactica after what seemed like an eternity and hit the ground running. He had to find the President and Commander Adama before the Colonial Gang started. He was certain they would be the first to break the news on talk wireless.

---

Laura sat on Bill's couch reliving what it had felt like last night. She was brought out of her daydream by a knock on his hatch. She was conflicted. These were his quarters and there were only a small number of people who knew the truth about Anika.

Anika herself was woken by the knock on the hatch.

"Mommy." The sleepy girl rubbed her eyes. Laura scooped her up and headed for the hatch. 

Bill caught hold of her shoulder before she reached the hatch and she turned to him. "I'll take care of it. Go take care of Ani."

Laura smiled at him. He was always there when she needed him lately.

Bill watched Laura carry a very tired looking Anika into the small head. After Laura disappeared behind the door Bill opened the hatch. On the other side he found a very flustered Billy. "Good morning, Billy."

"Could've been, sir." Bill replied dryly.

Adama didn't miss the sarcasm laced in his voice and ushered him inside, closing the hatch after he entered. "I'll get the President. Adama began to walk away but turned back when Billy continued to speak.

"Commander, I need to speak to you both- alone."

Adama felt a pit open in his stomach as Billy finished. This definitely couldn't be a good thing.

Adama nodded at the young man's request. "Find Dee and ask her to come and take Anika while we talk. I'll get the President."

"Yes sir." Billy turned back to the hatch and left in search of Dee.

---

Adama walked over and knocked lightly on the bathroom door. "Come in?"

He opened the door, stood in the doorway and watched as Laura put Anika's hair up in a ponytail.

Laura looked at him through the mirror She had seen that look on his face before "What's the matter?" She asked quietly, concern laced in her voice.

"I'm not sure."

Laura was still helping Anika get dressed. "Bill who was at the door."

"Billy. He needs to talk to us alone."

"Oh gods." Bill watched Laura's reflection in the mirror. The color drained from her face. Anika looked scared as well.

"Mommy, sick?"

Laura picked Anika up and kissed her. "No, baby. Mommy's fine. Don't worry."

Bill stepped forward and grasped her shoulder and leaned in and whispered in her ear. "It'll be all right. We'll get through this.

"What about Ani?"

"Dee is going to take her while we talk to Billy." Laura reached up and covered his hand with hers and nodded.

---

Billy found Dee on her way to CIC and filled her in. They were quickly on their way back to the Commander's quarters. Dee was still in shock. They ran into Apollo on the way and filled him in as well. They walked down the corridor and Lee was still reeling.

"I don't believe this." It's so…"

"Low." Billy offered.

"Fraked up." Lee finished as the three of them stopped in front of the Commander's hatch. Lee knocked.

Moments later Adama opened the hatch and the trio stepped through. "Dad."

Dee waited as Laura packed Anika's toys. She smiled at the young Petty Officer and handed her a bag. She kneeled down next to Anika. "You're going to go with Dee for a little while and I'll come and get you when I'm finished with Billy. Okay?"

Anika nodded shyly and Laura kissed her on the forehead. Dee extended her hand and Anika took it and left with her.

---

When the hatched closed Lee turned to Billy no words were exchanged just a look and Lee turned back to his Father and the President. "I think you should both sit down."

Laura was about to protest but Bill stopped her. He pulled a chair out from the table and placed a hand on the small of her back and led her to sit down.

Laura sat down and looked up at her aid. "Billy?"

The young man had gone pale. He hated this part of his job. There was no easy way to soften this blow and Billy was concerned about her health. He placed the wire report in front of her and Adama.

Billy started talking "This hit the wire late last night. It'll be all over the fleet by later this morning."

Laura picked up the paper and began to read. Bill read over her shoulder. By the time she'd finished her hands had begun to shake, her breath caught in her throat.

Adama's anger was evident by the fire in his eyes but he remained as calm as possible to help Laura stay calm as well.

Laura spoke after a few silent moments. "What are our options, Billy?"

"With the Quorum meeting scheduled for Colonial Day the press is all over the political scene. This will blow up."

"It already has." Lee joined the conversation.

Laura looked up at Lee. "Captain Apollo, I have been in politics for a long time trust me when I tell you. It hasn't even begun yet."

"Yes, ma'am " Lee's tone was a somber one.

Bill picked up the wire report and read it again. "Do we know who released the information?"

"From what we can figure out it was probably the staff from the orphan ship but we don't know how your name got attached to the story, sir."

"Me." Lee spoke up. "The woman who identified Anika when we were searching for her knew who I was."

Laura extended her hand to Lee. "That still doesn't explain it Captain Apollo."

"It's the eyes."

Laura blushed, of course, those Adama eyes.

---

Ellen sat at the bar, the Colonial Gang droning on in the background. "The idea that Laura Roslin has child, out of wedlock is bad enough for her politically. The suggestion William is the father of this child…" Ellen spat her drink out. "Bill the father of the school teacher's child well isn't that delicious.

Ellen sat at the bar and thought for a moment oh this was good. She smiled deviously; this was her way to the top. Saul would surely be put in Command sd this would discredit both Bill Adama and that tramp. Ellen left her glass on the bar and walked out. She couldn't wait to give Saul the good news. Ellen Tigh had a new purpose in life.

---

"Laura are you all right?" Bill whispered in her ear reaching for her hand with his as they continued to discuss what to do with Billy and Lee.

"No I'm not alright!" Laura snapped Billy and Lee jumped at her sudden outburst. She stood up and let go of Bill's hand. "There is no way out of this." She began to pace. "We can't confirm or deny it. We can't drag Anika in front of the press. If we did every wacko in the fleet, not to mention our enemies would want to get to her to get to us." Laura ranted.

Bill watched as she slowly lost herself in frustration and exhaustion. He could see the fear in her eyes as well. He had to stop this or she would surely make herself sick. He stood in her path and when she turned around he grabbed her by her shoulders. "Laura, look at me." Green eyes met cobalt blue. "Breathe."

Laura took a breath. "Are you happy now?"

"Hardly" Adama shot back. "You need to calm down." Adama led her to the couch and pushed her down, sitting next to her he continued. "There is a way of dealing with this.

"No there isn't! Don't you understand?" Laura was exasperated.

Bill put a finger over her lips. "Yes, I understand. I love you ,I love Anika, and we will find away out of this. I need you as well, Laura. I can't raise her alone. If you keep going on like this you'll make yourself sick." Bill's voice was shaky with emotion when he was done. Laura reached out and collapsed into his arms.

"You won't do it alone. I'll be fine. I'll relax."

Billy and Lee looked on feeling like an extra wheel. They stood in silence while the couple gathered themselves.

Laura finally looked over to her young aid. "Okay, Billy what do you think?"

"I think for now we put out a simple press statement acknowledging that you have found your daughter and that you are very happy to be reunited. Due to her age and recent events we ask the press to please be considerate. I think we also set the ground rules about Anika."

"Considerate?" Lee chimed in.

"Yeah, I know."

"Respectful is probably a better choice of words Billy." Adama suggested while handing Laura a glass of water.

Laura gratefully took it and drank before speaking. "Billy, make sure the press understands completely that Anika is off limits. They can say whatever they want about me. If they start talking about her the wrath of the gods will come down on their heads."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Thank you both for all of your help."

Billy and Lee turned and began to walk out of the room. Billy turned back to the President. "Madame President you have a meeting on Colonial One in an hour."

"Thank You Billy. I will meet you on the flight deck shortly. Would you please find someone to watch Anika while we are away?"

"Certainly Ma'am

Lee turned to Laura. "Ma'am, I don't have CAP until later today. I would be happy to watch her."

Laura smiled. "Thanks Lee I'm sure she would enjoy some time with her big brother."

Lee smiled and followed Billy into the corridor.

"See." Bill said once the hatch was closed. "You have all kinds of people to help you. Lee will go get her. You can sit here with me and relax before you go to your meeting. We're in this together." Bill pulled her closer and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You don't have to be." Laura offered.

" Yes, love I do. I love you both. She is my daughter. I will not turn my back on either of you."

"Thank you, Bill."

"You don't need to thank me." Bill tilted her chin up and brushed his lips softly against hers.

"Hmm that feels good." Laura said playfully.

And I'm sorry I can't give you more but you have a raptor to catch and a meeting to attend Madame President."

"Indeed I do Commander."

---

After reluctantly parting ways with Bill. Laura made her way to the flight deck for her return trip to Colonial One for her meeting that she hoped would be short. She didn't want to be away from Anika for too long. When she turned the corner Laura had the urge to run the other way because Ellen Tigh was walking towards her will a grin the size of Caprica on her face.

"Oh Laura." Ellen quickly caught up and put an arm around her. "I hear congratulations are in order.

Laura pasted a smile on her face "That's hardly necessary Ellen."

Oh don't be silly. You know there is a lot of speculation going around about the mystery man that made a happy mother. I have to say I for one am hurt that you didn't tell me about this lucky person in your life." Ellen moved her free hand to cover her heart. "Really Laura, I thought we were friends."

Laura felt utterly ill. She just wanted to get away from this woman. "Ellen I truly didn't think you would care."

"Come now, Laura that hurts."

"Does it?" Laura said flatly

Ellen didn't get the hint. "So how is the lucky guy?"

Laura broke out of Ellen's hold and turned to face her. "That is certainly none of your business. If you'll excuse me, I must be going." Laura walked away leaving Ellen Tigh lost for words in the middle of the corridor.

---

Billy stood behind the s partition separating the office from the press briefing area. He took a breath and looked down at the piece of paper he was holding before stepping into the lion's den. Billy gathered his courage and finally stepped out from behind the curtain stopping in front of the microphone. "I have a short statement and then I will take a couple of questions.

"President Roslin received news that her young daughter was found alive and living within the fleet. The President and her young daughter have since been reunited and both very happy to have found one another. We ask for your cooperation Please refrain from approaching Anika Roslin as she is adjusting to her new situation. Thank you." Billy looked up from the paper one last time. "Now I'll take your questions." Sixty hands shot up and people began to shout. "Please ladies and gentlemen, one at a time. Playa." Billy said.

"Is there any truth to the rumor about the commander?"

"Playa, I am not certain which rumor you are referring to. There are so many."

The press corp. laughed

"Billy?" Playa pressed.

"Playa, I will not comment on the President's personal life."

Billy pointed to another reporter. "Sean?"

"Can you tell us how she was found? Is she is good health?"

Her name appeared on the list of survivors. She is in excellent health and happy to be reunited with her mother.

"Who's the father?" a reporter shouted.

"Again we do not comment on the president's personal live. Please respect the rules outlined in the latest press packet regarding Anika's privacy. Thank You that is all. " The press continued to shout questions as Billy left the podium and went back to the office.

A blonde haired reporter was the only one still seated. This was too good to be true. She needed to get to her sources as this might be exactly what she needed to make her point.

---

"I think the meeting was successful Madame President. " Wally Grey looked over to his friend of twenty years. They were on their way back to Colonial One from Cloud Nine where they'd had a meeting with some representatives of the fleet and maintenance crew who were working on the repairs of Cloud Nine. Laura seemed lost to him. Then again Billy's press conference had just ended and he doubt if Laura had slept the past few days.

"What was that?" Laura turned her attention to the man across from her.

"I said the meeting went well."

"Yes, we should be able to begin fleet wide selection of representatives to the Quorum and have the first meeting by Colonial Day."

----

"Saul, there you are?" Ellen came running up behind her husband.

"What is it Ellen. I need to get to CIC." Tigh was clearly annoyed with his wife.

"Did you know that the Roslin has a child?"

"It' s President Roslin and yes. It's all over the news."

"You're not mad?" Ellen asked putting her hand on his shoulders.

"No Ellen." He answered taking her hand.

"Saul, this is your chance. Don't you see? He will be disgraced. You…you can…"

Saul grabbed her and pushed her against the bulkhead. His voice was a very harsh whisper. "You listen to me. I do not want command. This will not affect Bill's ability to do his job. Stay out of Bill Adama's life."

Ellen caught her breath. "Fine." She replied with disgust "But I think you need a drink." She smiled before walking away.

Colonel Tigh walked away toward CIC. "I do not need a drink." He muttered.

----

"That still doesn't help me Billy!" Laura Roslin was exhausted, frustrated and had had enough. She wanted to keep Anika away from the press so that she could have a childhood, if that was even possible." Laura leaned back in her chair and stared at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry Billy. I didn't mean to take it out on you. You did good today."

"I could have done better on Playa's question."

"We'll figure it out Billy. I certainly can't keep her from Bill. They get along so well."

"Yes, ma'am we'll figure out what to do. You have a meeting on the Galactica with the Commander in half an hour. We could even find a way for you to stay on Galactica tonight."

Laura sat quietly for a moment before gathering some reports and standing. "We could do that but pretty soon we are going to run out of excuses to keep me over there"

----

Bill Adama noticed that Saul Tigh looked haggard when he entered CIC. "Saul, What's the problem?"

"My wife."

Adama just nodded. He could only image.

"She found out about Anika and she's probably bothering Laura. I'm sorry Bill."

"I'm the one that should be sorry, Saul. Sorry I didn't know sooner."

"I always knew." Tigh commented.

Adama looked at his best friend in shock. How?"

"You were not too happy about going to the inauguration for Adar but when you can back. You were happier and very relaxed. I knew something had happened Then I saw the way you looked at her at the decommissioning and I knew. Your face lit up every time she walked into a room."

Adama smiled. "She does make me happy."

"I know old friend. Whatever happens we're all behind you."

"Thank You, Saul. " Adama hesitated for a moment. "I have something I need to do before. .."

"Go." Saul said. Adama nodded and left CIC.

Adama walked aimless through his ship deep in thought. 'Was this the right time?" He had been waiting for weeks and now… it just seemed like it was too late. He walked onto the observation deck and walked down to the observation port, sticking his hand in his pocket, he stood and stared into space. The stars were beautiful. They reminded him of her. She was so bright. Bill fumbled with the tiny box in his pocket. He knew he loved her; it had love at first sight.

He lived and breathed Laura Roslin.

He breathed in her scent every time she was in a room. He drew life from her infectious smile and those eyes.

The woman he loved was working herself to death not forgetting the fact that she was literally dying. The bottom line was he needed her for a long as he could have her. He'd turned his back on her long enough. She and Anika needed him. The public would have to learn to live with it.

Bill pulled the tiny velvet box her had been fumbling out of his pocket. He opened it up and stared down at the contents with a smile on his face. The question was how and when?

---

Laura stepped down from the raptor and onto the flight deck.

"Good afternoon, Madame President."

Laura smiled at the young man standing next to her and nodded. "Good afternoon chief." The two engaged in a short but pleasant exchange then they parted ways. Laura took two steps forward and suddenly felt as if there was nothing beneath her. She put her palm against her head praying that it would stop spinning.

The President's actions did not go unnoticed. Galen Tyrol was quickly by her side. He placed a supportive hand on her elbow. "Are you all right ma'am?" She didn't respond, instead she fell backwards, unconscious to the deck in the chief's arms.

"Someone get a DOCTOR NOW! " Tyrol set her down gently and checked for a pulse, as deck hand and presidential aids went running for help.


	10. Chapter 10

The White House has a way of breaking relationships apart

Title: Ghost from the Past 10/?

Author: GEM

Date written: 5/18/06

Rated: T

Word count:

Story Timeline: pre-mini, season 1

Category: Dradis Challenge

Warnings: None I can think of

Characters: Roslin/Adama

Summary: Dradis Contest: Secrets Revealed Week #7 Adama/Roslin

Spoiler: Slight mini season 1 and 2

Author's Note: Well, the hiatus for this fic hasn't been as long as the one for season 3, at least that's something. A huge Thank you to Dee for the beta of this story. Thanks for the creative help on this chapter. Hugs

"Colonel Tigh, the flight deck is requesting medical assistance. Something's happened to the President."

Laura wasn't sure what was going on there was a flurry of activity around her. She could see shadows and her people talking but nothing was clear. She felt like she was floating. Bright lights invaded her eyes as she was rushed down the hallway. She suddenly remembered what happen to her. She fell and Tyrol was there to catch her. She was sure she was on her way to sickbay and even more positive that she was about to have a run in with her favorite person.

Adama felt as if his feet never touched the ground. The moment he got word that Laura had fainted. Everything else was forgotten. He was no longer feeling overwhelmed or unsure. The velvet box in he had been finger in his pocket on the observation deck was forgotten and Laura was foremost on his mind for other reasons. He needed to get to her; he needed to make sure she was all right. He needed to be with her through thick and thin because he loved her and he wasn't about to leave. The consequences be damned.

--

"Where is she?" Bill asked Tyrol as he entered sickbay. All Tyrol could do was point to the bed in the far corner.

"If you don't slow down you are going to kill yourself faster. You have got to keep your strength up. You need to EAT so you don't end up laid out on the hanger deck again."

"Thank you doctor. I'll keep that in mind. Laura rolled her eyes. "I've had a lot of things on my mind." Laura saw Bill approach the bed at that very moment. She gave him a weak smile as Jack continued to lecture her.

"I'll give you something to think about!" Cottle said stubbing out his cigarette. I'll have someone force feed you." Laura looked over at Bill.

"You're just going to stand there and let him get away with this?"

Adama smiled. "He outranks me sweetie so that my general plan, yes."

"Thanks." The sarcasm dripped from her voice. She turned back to the still ranting doctor.

"Doctor, right now, I have a press that will not leave me alone. The current situation is likely to turn into a fleet wide disaster. I have a Quorum election and meeting to prepare for and a Colonial Day celebration to plan. Not to mention whatever else just happens to come up."

"That all well and good young lady, but you won't be around to worry about any of it if you don't take care of yourself. Frak the press."

"Doctor!" Adama shot him a warning glance.

"Excuse me, Ma'am"

Laura held up her hand. "No excuse necessary. Between us there are days I would like to throw them all out an airlock. Adama smiled and Cottle stifled a laugh.

"Madame President be honest with the press and take care of yourself. You have a long road ahead.

If it were only that easy, Jack. If it were only that easy." Cottle shock his head and walked away from her bedside. Cottle turned back to Bill. "She can't leave until the IV's finished so maybe you can talk so sense into her."

When Cottle was gone Bill Adama took her hand in his. "You know he's right. You have to take care of yourself. We can't lose you."

"You are losing me Bill."

"I know but I'm not giving up yet and neither should you. Anika needs you. I need you and this fleet needs you. You work here isn't finished yet."

"It's not as easy as Cottle thinks you know."

"I think it is that easy. You just don't want to lose control. Wally is taking care of the quorum set up on Cloud Nine. All you have to worry about is the press and Anika.

Laura tensed. "Oh gods, Anika, is anyone with her."

Lee and the last time I checked she was beating him at whatever board game she decided to play while you were gone but if you'd like. I'll check on her for you."

"Please." Adma squeezed her hand and kiss her on the cheek before leaving to make the call.

Lee and Anika were playing a game when the page came over for Lee to call sickbay. "You're turn Anika. Pick a pair." Lee said as he stood up and reached for the handset.

"Apollo here." He did his best to keep his expression and voice neutral as his father checked in and told him what happened. Do you want me to tell her anything?"

"Tell her we love her and we will be back soon."

"Okay, if you need anything let me know. I'll stay here as long as you need me. I can get in touch with Wildcard and Starbuck and change the rotation if I need to.

"Thank you, son."

"You're welcome. Tell her we love her." Lee hung up the handset keeping himself out of Anika's line of sight as he regained his composure. He turned back and walked toward the table. Anika looked up at him.

"Lee…." Anika voice broke the silence that hung over the room.

"Yes little one." Lee sat down next to her.

"Okay." Ani asked in her small voice.

"Yes. It's okay."

"Your turn." Ani pointed to the game.

"Okay." Lee picked up one matching card from the game and then another.

--

A week had passed since the incident on the flight deck. Laura was doing the best she could and Bill made sure she was getting rest whenever possible. They were both dealing with fleet issues, the quorum election and meeting, and spending as much time with Ani as they could but it never seemed to be enough for Bill. He needed to do something. Anika was staying on board Galactica to keep her out of the public eye but the press was getting restless again.

"We should just tell them the truth." Bill said.

"As noble as that is Bill. Truth and Politics rarely ever mix." Laura consoled him

"There has to be a way."

"There is but now is not the time. I need to get through this initial quorum meeting.."

"How is the security plan for the Quorum meeting coming alone?"

"I have assigned Apollo to coordinate your security with your people and a Marine contingent is in charge of overall security for all the guests. Lee has assigned Starbuck to deal with individual delegates. She will also be working with Lee. Wildcard will be in charge in the air."

"Very well. Billy I would like you to make a general announcement about the security plan at your next press conference when you go over some of the other more important details for the press. .

"Yes, Ma'am."

--

"The Press won't quit will they." Lauren was looking at the latest speculation on the news wires.

"It doesn't look like it." Starbuck said throwing another newspaper down. "Remind me again why we have freedom of the press.

"Because it's part of our democratic system, Starbuck."

"Thank you Captain Tight ass."

"Watch it Lieutenant!"

Oh, come Lee. I'm just having fun. Apparently so is the press at the old man's expense as well as the President.

"Are you two going to stop so I can deal the cards?" Lauren asked Lee and Kara stopped and Lauren began to deal the hand.

"What do you think will happen if the speculation doesn't stop?" Dee asked looking at her cards.

"Billy may have to issue another statement to the press but I doubt there is anything that will completely stop it." Lee offered.

"For sure, if you think about it the whole thing is a nightmare. She'd be the perfect target for some lunatic that didn't agree with the President or the Commander. How many cards do you all want?"

"I'll take two I think that's why Dad assigned us to the security detail for the President. Oh, Wildcard, I need your list of pilots for the vetting process.

"I put it on your desk this morning. Dee, Kara, Chief, how many?"

"Two please."

"Same for me, Lieutenant."

"Starbuck?"

"I'll keep what I have, thanks."

Oh no boys and girls."

"This is gonna be an interesting game." The group began to laugh but their jovial attitude was cut off by the voice of Lieutenant Gatea.

"Attention Galactica, pass the word to the CAG, Lieutenant Thrace and Lieutenant Myers. Please report to the flight deck. Captain Adama, Lieutenants Thrace and Myers, please report to the flight deck."

"Looks like this game is over. Chief if you would join us please."

"Yes, sir."

--

The four arrived to find the Commander and the President standing next to a raptor talking with Billy and some other Presidential aides.

They all stood at attention and saluted. "Reporting as ordered sir." Apollo answered for all.

"At ease. Thank you for coming. I need all of you to get aboard. We are going to Cloud Nine to take a long at the finished product. We would like you all to take a look so you all know what to expect. The President's aides also have some inside information on where we might experience a few problems. We will fill you in on the way." Adama turned away from the officers and to the chief. "Chief when can we be ready?"

"Let me run the final check sir. It should only take a few minutes."

"Very well." Adama turned back to Starbuck and Wildcard. "You two may begin your pre-flight as soon as possible."

Kara and Lauren nodded running to the locker room to get their flight suits. Lauren returned first and began the pre-flights with Cally and the Chief.

Lee joined his father and the President in the raptor, as the final checks were being complete.

"Excuse me. I just spoke to Wally. He thinks that there may be problems with the political talk shows with respect to Anika because of all the rampant speculation. Do you think it's wise to leave things as they are before such a big event? Lee asked as they waited for clearance.

"I agree Captain Apollo that things look rather grim. There may come a time when we have to do something about it, however, now is not the time." Laura said with a smile as she took he father's hand.

"Yes, but if don't do something about it then you and Anika become targets."

"They are already targets. Laura is the President and they are always targets given their position. Anika is because the public knows that Laura is her mother. We will just have to see they are protected.

"Yes sir. We will and there will be plenty of people who will want to help I'm sure."

"Commander, Madame President. We are ready to go."

"Very well Wildcard."

--

Ladies and Gentlemen, good afternoon and thank you for coming this afternoon it is my pleasure to address some of your concerns and questions about the upcoming election of the Quorum of Twelve. As many of you are already aware. The quorum election will be held in accordance with each colonies election laws with in the coming weeks. At the end of those election the Quorum of elected representatives will meet for their very first meeting onboard the Cloud Nine luxury linear that has recently completed its repairs from the initial cylon attack.

Today, I will address the security concerns and The President's overall hopes for this first meeting. First the goal of this entire process is to give the people of the fleet a voice in our affairs. The election of colonial representatives is only the first on many steps in this process. The Galactica, Commander Adama and her crew will be handling security for each and every representative and overall security for the meeting on the Cloud Nine. We would ask that all those involved including those within the press corp. give the people in charge of the security of this meeting their full cooperation. Now, I would like to take your questions.

Bill took a moment to look down at his notes to be certain he covered everything the President wanted him and then turned to questions from the Press Corp.. "Yes, Playa."

"Billy over recent weeks we have learned that the President has a daughter and has found her in the fleet.. Many in the press have speculated who the father is and some wild speculation about the subject. Does the Office of the President have any further information?

Billy smiled at the young reporter while gathering her thoughts. "Playa, I am not sure what your asking but as we said in our originally statement the President is very happy to be reunited with her daughter and we would ask the Press Corp.,to respect the President's wishes and refrain from using Anika Roslin as a game piece in a game of political chess. Anika Roslin is to be left alone. She is respectfully out of your reach. She is a child learning to grow up and cope with our situation. Please respect her privacy.

"Mack."

"Could you comment more on the security for the meeting on Cloud Nine?"

"I can't give you much more for obvious reasons, Mack. I can tell you that the President's security detail is working closely with officials from Galactica to be sure that it is safe for all those involved.

Billy continued to answer questions from the press. D'Anna Biers sat quietly in the back formulating a plan based on her own speculation dealing with Roslin and her ghosts. The plan of course would require planning and wouldn't be ready to be put into action any time soon but she was sure she would find the right time.

--

Laura was overwhelmed with the perpetration for the Quorum meeting and Colonial Day celebrations. It seemed that this was a time when everyone came out of the woodwork and wanted something. Most of the Quorum delegates had been selected already with only a few more to go. Of those that were left, most notably was a delegate from Sagittarian. The talking heads on the colonial gang as well as Laura's own aides had speculated that Tom Zarek would be the lucky winner. The thought of Zarek being a representative made her stomach turn. Wally was still taking strategy and she couldn't focus any longer she had left Anika with Bill to give them some father-daughter time and she just wanted a break. She wanted to go over to the Galactica tuck her little girl in and spend some quite time in Bill's quarters.

"Wally, I leave this all in your capable hands but I'm exhausted. I need to see my daughter and I need to get some sleep so if you will excuse me. We will pick this up in the morning."

"Anything you want Madame President. Wally Gray stood up and collected his belongings. "I will see in the morning Madame President.

Laura smiled and nodded as Wally left.

--

"Do it again Daddy! Do it again!"

"Oh, I don't know you really should get ready for bed and if I keep doing this…" Bill Adama began to tickle his daughter once again. Making up a crazy animal story as he went. He had done the same thing with Lee and Zac but this time it was different. This time he would be here for Anika and he would protect her with his life. "

He smiled when he heard Anika giggles and fits of laughter as the big rhinoceros continued to attack her. He picked her up in his arms and put her down on the couch. "Now little one you need to sleep, enough play time. Daddy needs to rest.

"Oh but Daddy…"

"Sleep now." Bill could see that it wouldn't take Ani long to go to sleep, although she was full of energy her eyelids were heavy. "Daddy, I want to see mommy before bed."

Bill understood what his daughter was asking. "Mommy is very busy with important things, Ani. She is coming here when she's done. I tell you what, you sleep now and when Mommy comes we'll wake you up so you can have some time with Mommy."

Anika smiled as Billy pulled a blanket over her. "Read a story?" Anika asked sweetly with her puppy dog eyes.

Bill kissed the top of her head. "A short story." Bill went to the bookshelf and selected a storybook that both of his boys hand enjoyed at Anika's age. He opened to the first of many stories in the book and began to read it to her. He never finished the page before she fell asleep.

--

Bill was working at he desk when he heard the familiar knock on his hatch. He checked on Anika as he walked over to greet his visitor at the hatch. He knew it was Laura. When he saw her he couldn't help but smile. "It's nice to see you, Madame President."

"Don't Madame President me William Adama. I am officially a girlfriend and mother." She stepped inside and kicked off her shoes. "As of right now." Bill come up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I missed you." Bill kissed her neck and then looked over at his daughter's sleeping form. "We both did."

Laura snaked her way out of his hold. "I missed you both too but it's a work hazard. How was she?"

"Fine." Bill answered joining Laura on the edge of the couch watching as she brushed the hair out of Anika's face. Bill put a supportive hand on her shoulder. "Talk to me. What's bothering you?"

"I can't be a full time mother anymore and it's really bothering me. I know this work we are doing now is important for the fleet's future but I can't help but think about all the time I'm missing now and all the time I will miss in the future. I have so little time left with her Bill. I want to spend it with her. I know I need to do what I'm doing for the good of humanity but I just want to be a mother."

"You will have plenty of time with her. You hear me. The Quorum meeting and Colonial Day celebrations start tomorrow. After we are done. You and I will have all the time in the world with our little princess."

Laura turned and stood up walked to Bill's rack and sat back down. "I'm missing the most important time with her. I'm dying Bill. I won't get to see her grow up."

Bill could feel his heart break with hers. "You will have time with both of us! He brushed a strand of hair out of her face along with a tear falling from her eye. "You're tired. Why don't you lie back and get some sleep. Bill helped her get comfortable giving her a pair of sweats with a t-shirt and helped into the rack.

"Bill, I know we've had our ups and downs lately but would you stay with me?"

"Bill looked over to his sleeping daughter. He told her he would wake her when Laura came but he didn't have the heart. He turned back to Laura and smiled. "You don't ever have to ask me that." He walked into the head and returned in his tanks and shorts climbed in beside her and held her close. She fell asleep shortly after he joined her and Bill remained awake thinking about the past two weeks. Laura's health scare and how far they had both come since finding Ani. He made a decision that night while holding her in his arms. When the Quorum meeting was over they would find away to make their relationship and living arguments more permanent. He only hoped Laura would agree.

Anika spent the morning with Bill and then Lee while Laura meant with Wallace Grey to formulate last minute plans for the Quorum meet. Laura was listening to the talk wireless as she got her notes ready for her final meeting with Wally. "Wallace Grey is nothing more than a fatuous gas bag and Roslin puppet, just like the Quorum delegates. Each one of them is Roslin puppet hand picked by Grey."

"How can you say that? The Colonial Gang began a verbal fight and Laura began throwing things across the room."

"Madame President the Fatuous gasbag would like five minutes. Wally appeared in the doorway.

"Wally." She hugged him. "Tell me why did we fight for freedom…"

Billy rushed in "Excuse me, Madame President, but you'll want to hear this. Billy turned on the Wireless Laura switch off when Wally arrived. Sakou Hamilton's voice came through.

"We have just learned that Sagittarion has elected Tom Zarek as their representative to the Quorum.

Laura leaned back in her chair. "I should have seen this coming." Laura said as the Colonial Gang cut to Zarek Live statement.

"The President should be removed and focus on being a mother before it's too late." Laura, Billy and Wally perked up at Zarek last statement., at the same time the intercom began to buzz."

Billy answered it. "Yes, just a minute." He handed the phone to the president. "Commander…"

"Commander Adama, of course." _My hero _She took the phone from Billy. "Wally, would you give me a few moments please."

"Certainly." Wally stood and left the office. Billy followed him closed the curtain and turned back to the President.

She smiled to the young aide. "Commander."

"Are you listening to this?"

Laura leaned back against her desk. "There's nothing I can do about it. He's allowed to represent his people under Sagittarion Law."

"I could ban him as a security risk."

"You'd have a riot on your hands if you did that." Laura said half smiling at the chivalrous thought.

"I'm sending Lee over to review and revamp our security plan."

"All right."

"Laura, I can't represent the Galactica with Zarek as a Quorum member."

"I know."

"How's Anika."

"Fine, We'll see you later?"

"I have to take care of something here but, I will see you later. You could both come back with Lee. We could come up with some reason why I could meet with you now and you were return to review the security plan.

Laura laughed. "We are getting too good at this."

"We've always been good at this Laura."

--

Lee and Laura were walking back to toward the office. "You are definitely a target. Zarek is up to something we'll just have to wait untl the first meeting to see what it is. I've added him to our watch list. Wildcard with be our eyes in the air. Kara and I will be with you at all times.

"Thank you Captain. Do you know who you father is sending as the Galactica's representative?"

Lee began to fidget in his seat. "He was thinking about sending Colonel Tigh."

"You can calm down Lee. It's an excellent choice. It puts a strong face on the military."

"Yes, ma'am I agree."

We'll I think we are done here.." Laura moved her file aside and collected some for her meeting later with Bill. She stood up. Let me just get Anika."

"Yes, Ma'am. I'll head back to the hanger and run the pre-flight."

--

"Commander." Dee called across CIC.

"Yes, Dee." Adama looked back to his communications officer.

"Apollo has just landed. The President said she would meet you in your quarters."

"Thank you."

Bill walked over to his XO, "Saul, I'm sending you to the Cloud Nine to represent the Galactica."

"Me…but."

"You need a vacation…enjoy yourself don't drink too much."

"Yes, sir." Tigh said as he watched his best friend exit the CIC.

--

"Where's Daddy."

"He's on his way sweetheart."

"Why ee not stay?"

"Lee had to go back to work he said he would come play with you later."

"Play now!" Anika flopped down on the sofa. She had reached the age of tantrums and questions.

"Anika sit up."

"No!"

Laura walked over and knelt down next to the sofa. "Do you want Daddy to see you acting like this? Now sit up." The little girl refused. I am going to call Lee and tell him not to come back tonight to play with you." Laura picked up her daughter and sat her on the floor against the sofa. "Now, I have to talk with Daddy, so here is your coloring book and Crayons.

"Daddy not here."

"You're right. He's not here yet."

"Mommy color?" Anika handed her a crayon.

"Okay but just until Daddy comes."

"Daddy color?"

"After Mommy is done talking with Daddy."

--

"I could watch you two do that all day"

"Oh, I…didn't hear you come in."

"What are you coloring Anika?"

"Horsy."

And it's a very pretty horsy too." Bill gave her daughter a kiss and helped Laura to her feet."

"Mommy and Daddy are going to go talk you keep going." Anika nodded as the adults walked back toward the office area.

"Sorry to keep you waiting I was just going over the changes with Lee, Lauren and Kara."

"Laura sat down in the chair. "It's not a problem. Anika was giving me a bit of a hard time, so it's just as well. She has her mommy's temper and her Daddy's stubbornness.

Bill laughed. "That's very true."

"It's good to see you laugh again." Laura stood up and went around the desk. "We aren't being very successful in our meeting here" Laura put her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Ani." Bill warmed as he kissed Laura lovingly.

"I know."

"Are you satisfied with the plan?"

"I think it's very well planned out. I have no complaints.

"Good." Bill watched Laura tense again. Why are you so tense?"

This is a big step Bill. I'm going to the Cloud Nine. I'll be away from Anika. You're only away from her during the day. She's going to the Colonial Day celebration. She'll be fine. Try and relax everything will be fine.

--

The artificial sun was shinning as Laura and the rest of the fleet dignitaries welcomed the colonial delegations to the Cloud Nine. She played Tom Zarek's welcome very come cool and collected, as a practiced politician would. Once the meet and greet was over Laura along with her aides and security detail made their way in the Quorum chamber for the first meeting.

"First of all I would like to welcome everyone here to our first meeting. I know today's agenda is rather large, but I think that if you'll look at the scheduled meetings you'll see that they concern issues vital to the fleet. In some cases, existing policies regarding matters such as the distribution of medical supplies, need o­nly a review of... So if there are no objections, the chair will entertain motions to accept today's agenda as proposed"

Tom Zarekspoke up."I have an objection.

Laura held her breath _please don't let this turn into a free for all._ "The chair recognizes Sagittaron."

"All of the items o­n your agenda are important, I agree. Ration distribution, education, medical services all very, very important but I'm frankly shocked to discover the most critical issue of all is nowhere to be found. "

"Really? Well, perhaps Mr. Zarek could enlighten us." The uneasy feeling in Laura's stomach was growing strong.

Zarek's voice filled the room. "The election of a Vice President. If, gods forbid, anything should happen to you, Madame President we have no designated successor. The civilian branch of our government would be paralyzed, leaving the door wide open for a military dictatorship. Sagittaron moves that the first item o­n the Quorum's agenda should be nominations for Vice-President. "  
Laura hoped that no one would second the motion.

Then all of the sudden Baltar who had been sleeping through the previous proceedings shot up out of his boredom."Second! Caprica seconds, for various reasons which are far too obvious and numerous to go into right now. But certainly, I think we can all agree that it'd be a good idea to have a successor."

Roslin continued on as any politician "The motion has been moved and seconded. All those in favor of opening nominations for the Vice presidency. Laura watched as every representative voice filled the room

"The aye's have it, the floor is now open for nominations.

The chair recognizes Virgon."

" There is o­nly o­ne man here who is willing to work for the betterment of the people in this fleet. When I asked for his help, he sent a crew to fix the air filtration system o­n my ship and hell, they were finished and they were gone while I was still waiting for the President's office to return my call. I nominate Tom Zarek. "

Zarek turned to Bagot smiled and bowed."Thank you."

"Is there a second?" Laura was having a hard time standing. She couldn't believe with all that was facing them the Zarek would spend time on this, yes they needed a Vice President, but Tom Zarek wasn't going to be the one.

"Geminon seconds the nomination."

"The nomination of Tom Zarek for the Vice Presidency has been accepted. The chair will remain open for seventy-two hours, for nominations. This session is now adjourned."

Laura walked away from the podium cool calm and collected but as Lee looked on at the flurry of activity he knew she wouldn't remain this way for long. He also knows that if Zarek were allowed to become her Vice President that her life would be in serious danger and that was not acceptable.


End file.
